A Help From Another Time
by patWorboys
Summary: This is a story of a federation starship under the direction of a Great relative of General George Hammond and a crew who has to go threw a rift not only to rescue a shuttle belonging to the U.S.S. Warrior but also Admiral Hammond's Engineer of advanced starship design bureau.
1. Preface

A Help From Another Time

_Summery: This is a story of a federation starship under the direction of a Great relative of General George Hammond and a crew who has to go through a rift not only to rescue a shuttle of theirs but also Admiral Hammond's Engineer of advanced starship design bureau._

Disclaimer: I do own the characters of the U.S.S. Warrior and the ships that i came up with in this story. All other places, and things mentioned in this story are the property of their respected owners. All Stargate SG-1 stuff belongs to Showtime, SciFi (SyFy) and MGM. All the Star Trek stuff goes to the greatly missed but never forgotten Gene Roddenberry and to Paramount, CBS.

Warnings/Spoilers: Set after Nemesis and just at the beginning of SG-1 during Season 1

**Preface**

These are the voyages of the U.S.S. Warrior NCC-54960 its missions to explore unusual and scientific anomalies that occur in the vast unknown parts of the federation and the sectors that have yet to be explored and logged in to the Federation.

**Admiral Hammonds Office**

**Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, Mars Orbit  
March 2388  
1700 hours**

The Warrior had just entered her construction at Utopia Planitia shipyards under the direction of classified orders from Admiral Jonathan Hammond head of a top-secret division of Starfleet Command. As Jonathan was studying some documents stored in from his family's history talks about a group of people who travel back in time and saves the earth and assists a team of travelers from earth when the meet on a planet in the Epsilon sector in 2004 and agree to assist them in defense of earth.

The Admiral is the 6th generation of the Hammond family under General George Hammond was in charge of a secret complex under the control of the United States Air Force. Jonathan was left in charge of protecting the legacy of the stargate and the information about the gate and it's allies. The Stargate program was disbanded and destroyed during the third world war and the eugenics wars. His family along with the other stargate personnel was left with the task of protecting its secrets. When the year 2387 came he realized that with in 2 years a federation ship will sent back in time too 2004 and he noticed in the secret records stored in his family safe that it was one of his ships that was sent back in time to protect and assist earth in the past.

As Jonathan gathered up a small team of Engineers that he could trust to build the ship plus all the features inside the vessel to be above the highest clearance that any Starfleet Admiral has in the fleet. The Warrior is designed as one of the more advanced starships in the federation, it design has the separation plain like the Prometheus, the ship size is 463.73 meters wide, her length is 500 meters long and 195 meters tall, with 35 decks, can hold up to 2,000 crew members along with their families. The key features this design team was building in the ship were features and secrets that the group stashed away at where Stargate Command was ran from in Colorado.

As this ship is being built at the Utopia Planitia shipyards in orbit around Mars the team decides to add a secret corridor on the ship in the saucer section on decks 8 and 9, section 34 thru 36 corridor 15 center line cabins 17 thru 26 forward starboard side contains some technology that the teams know the ship is going to need which includes Ring platforms, Asgard transporters subsystem, Asgard Core, Asgard Weapons, Ancient technology and a stargate. The stargate they planted on the ship was designed to be used as only in emergency and can only be powered by a zpm and a DHD which is in cabins 20 to 26 on decks 8 and 9 and a briefing room based on deck 9 in cabins 17 and 18 to enter the wing. For access this section of the ship requires three things people who have the Ancient Technology Activation gene, security code typed in on the door pad, retinal iris scan, then the final thing to access the room will have to have clearance to given by Jonathan himself to any officer that he sees fits that can operate and carries the gene only.

The other sections of the ship included on deck 8 section 32 corridor 15 starboard centerline contains Astrophysics, Stellar Cartography. The ships main engineering houses 3 different engine systems one standard warp drive, a hyperdrive engine, and standard impulse engines. The hyperdrive engine system can only be controlled from the CIC room on deck 6, section 10, and corridor 2-centerline middle of the ship directly in line of the bridge. As the ships construction continues he begins selecting the crew for the ship as he does that he started running every officer in Starfleet to see which officers carry the Ancient Technology Activation gene.

Jonathan's scans came back with only a handful of officers and himself as one of the officers that could be on the ship. His other choices are Lt. Commander Tiffany Jefferson, Captain William Harris and Dr. Jessica Marlene they are the only three people he could selected to use because the rest are assigned to other mission and he could not risk pulling too many officers for this top secret assignment otherwise top Senior Admirals at Starfleet Headquarters to know what he has planned for this ship and its crew that he hand picked for its maiden voyage. Even if Admiral Hammond could slip out this mission too many people would notice if he disappeared as well. It would be another year before the ship would be completed and ready for departure around February of 2389.

As the ships construction finished, Admiral Hammond received an unusual message from the past with something threw a crack in the space time continuum from what appears to be from Lt. Commander Ryan O'Connell who was in charge of engineering detail under the Command of Admiral Hammond, Ryan was on his way to vacation when he disappeared without a trace.


	2. O'Connells Disapearance

**Area 51 Earth  
October 19, 1997  
1400 hours**

Lt. Commander Ryan O'Connell some how found himself in 1997 from he could tell he did not recognize the placement of any landmarks or anything. He thought that he knew how to stay out of history's way but while he needed to be out of history was to find a job and work. "General Hammond and SG-1 to the Control Room" General Hammond and SG-1 ran up in to the control room to see what Walter was calling about on the speaker. When both General Hammond and SG-1 arrived Walter relayed that NASA and NORAD had pick up a vessel on approach to land on earth. "General, What kind of ship?" "We don't know but it appears to be a space capable vessel." "Teal'c, do you recognize the vessel" "No, I have not seen any vessel like the one you are describing" "Jack you and your team are to gear up and head to Area 51, that's where the F-16's will divert the vessel to, you are to find out if the person is harmful or friendly, and Godspeed." "Thank you General." SG-1 went to the armory and grabbed their gear then proceeded to the Elevator to the ground floor and hopped aboard a transport bound for Area 51. En-route to Area 51 Carter was coming up with ways the vessel could have came to earth but until she exams vessel she would have a better clue of how the ship came to be there. Over the PA system came the pilot voice "SG-1 we are about to land on the runway make sure your gear is together and you will be heading to Hanger 10 on the east Hanger Field of the runway strip."

Ryan knew he had ditch the federation uniform but decided kept his phaser, tricorder and combadge, as for shuttle he was in it had to be destroyed or parked somewhere no one could ever detect it, the only way Ryan could make it work if he had a hanger he can stash it in. So he did the best thing he could do was run in to SG-1 some how on earth and convince them he should be a part of the SGC. Ryan found a safe spot to land it but as he was landing the shuttle two United States Air Force F-16 fighters was ordered to intercept the shuttle. "Unidentified craft please follow us to land at Area 51 where a team of specialists with a secret division will meet you there." "This is Ryan O'Connell of the shuttle craft Gemini, I will comply to your orders and would these orders becoming from the SGC?" O'Connell respond. "I do not know where the orders came from but those are the orders and that's all I know."

As the two F-16 and the shuttle Gemini landed at Area 51 SG-1 was waiting to meet him, they proceed to walked up to his shuttle, and waited for the shuttle's cargo door to open. SG-1 along with a few other Marines had their weapons aimed ready just incase the person inside the shuttle was not friendly to them or to the United States. Inside the shuttle Ryan was making sure that all the systems powered off and locked the computer with encryption key to protect the core from unauthorized use of the computer system, and set up a modified probe he had on board to be stored in a place where Starfleet could one day open it and read it and the message would say that he send help back to bring him forward but he don't know when the extra help will come to save him from this time line. Once Ryan all that was finished he proceed to open the shuttles. As he exited the shuttle he was greeted by SG-1, "Welcome to Earth, I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill, this Captain Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c, and who might you be?" "I'm Lieutenant Commander Ryan O'Connell, of Starfleet Command, and nice to meet all of you, by the way what is today's date Colonel?" "It's October 19, 1997, why?" "I left Utopia Planitia Shipyards was en route to earth for a vacation when out of no where my shuttle and I some how traveled back in time found myself in a lower Earth orbit but I did not recognize the Earth, I thought I was still in year 2388 until the F-16 showed up and diverted me to here."

"Carter, what can you make of this?" "He could be right Jack." "But what would cause this?" Carter started to ponder the topic when Ryan spoke up "What I just witnessed was a temporal rift and probably more than just temporal but a temporal and alternate reality tear in subspace, or at least that's what the sensors were saying. Do think that's possible Major?" "Well given the facts you provided that could be possible, I am going to have to run some calculations to verify it but from what you are telling and your instruments that is fully possible." "Ryan, what are you going to do until whoever or wherever your fellow crew members are going to come and rescue you from this universe and reality?"

"Colonel I do not know what I will be doing, but I could be a valuable asset to Stargate Command, from providing support via my shuttle which has tactical phaser rifles, enhanced sensors, transporter and a cloaking device. If you like I could start building a monitoring station at the edge of the solar system to monitor anything that enters or exits the solar system as well as training a few people to understand how this shuttle operates. If it is okay with you Colonel?"

"I will have to check with General Hammond to see if that is a possibility, if Hammond gives the ok until then remain in your shuttle and remain there until we return for you." O'Neill stated the facts to Ryan.

"Carter would you like review the data from my shuttles sensors and Dr. Jackson would you like to take a padd with some learning materials to help and prep to train members to use federation technology, or I do have a few pages of a device that does need translation done on the PADD?"

"Ryan, I'll start to translate the text as we head back to the Stargate Command."

O'Neill reached for his radio, "O'Neill to Stargate Command, come in?" "Hammond here, go on Colonel," "Request permission to return to Stargate Command with Lt. Commander Ryan O'Connor, sir? He said he could be a valuable fifth member of my team." "Understood Colonel hurry up and get back here so we can debrief. Hammond out."

"Ryan I will take you up on the offer when we return to Stargate Command." Captain Carter answered Ryan's question.

"Well shall we head back to Stargate for debriefing with Hammond and this meeting will be striped from the records?" O'Neill said to the group.

"O'Neill, I must lock the shuttle up and secure it from unauthorized entrance or break and entering to my vessel and plus it secured to my Starfleet ID. That will take a minute to secure unless there room I can land it in the SGC just above the or below the gate room" "Right now there is no room for it to dock in the SGC but maybe in a year you can bring to the SGC to land in the base. Do you need to grab anything we got a footlocker for you to put your gear in if you would like and Teal'c could help you if you need it?"

"Thank you for the offer but I already have a foot locker it's right under the left seat plus it is encrypted with the same features that lock the shuttle up and the only I need to grab is three Isolinear optical chips from the center console that allows the shuttle to operate, and that's it now we can head out."

Teal'c grabbed a footlocker from under the left rear seat and loaded it into the truck to be brought to Cheyenne Mountain complex with them. As they approached the jets to take them back to Cheyenne Mountain complex, Daniel asked Ryan what it was like in the 24th century. " Well Daniel, it's an interesting time we have real big federation with lots of planets in the United Federation of Planets but that's as far as I can go do to the Temporal Prime Directive rules as well as the regular Prime Directive as well.

As the team arrived back at Stargate command inside the Cheyenne Mountain Complex, General Hammond and Major Davis were atop waiting for the them to arrive at the complex. "Welcome to Stargate Command, Lieutenant Commander Ryan O'Connell." General Hammond said looking at Ryan.

"Thank You General", Ryan said.

"This is Major Davis from the Pentagon. I see you meet SG-1 when you arrived at Area 51. Shale we head down to the briefing room?" Hammond said to everyone.

"Lead the way General." Ryan said.

The group proceeded into the first elevator, and then transferred to a second elevator to the briefing room on level 27. They finally arrived to the briefing room on level 27. "Let's begin the debriefing now." Hammond said.

"Well General let me start by grabbing two devices from my foot locker next to me, one is a handheld device and the second object is a portable LCARs terminal that is linked to my shuttle." as Ryan spoke O'Neill grew impatient waiting for Ryan to set up his stuff

"Can you talk while you set up?" O'Neill said looking at Ryan.

"Sorry, I will start now. It all started when I left Utopia Planitia Shipyards in orbit of Mars and was en route to earth for a vacation when out of no where my shuttle and I some how traveled threw a tear in the space time continuum and then I found myself in a lower Earth orbit but I did not recognize the Earth I thought I was still in year 2388 until the F-16 showed up and diverted me to Area 51. I take that the orders came from you General Hammond?" said Ryan to the group.

"So this tear in the space time continuum how big is it?" Carter asked.

"Well Major that's the thing I did not detect it when I exited into the low earth orbit." Ryan said to the group.

"You, said O'Neill that you could be an assist to Stargate Command why can we trust you as an officer to Stargate Command?"

"I have taken a lot of courses at Starfleet course at the academy, hand to hand combat, engineering and many other course that could enhance Stargate daily operations. One of the things I would like to see is a way to park my shuttle inside of stargate operations with access to both the gate room and the surface. The next features I would like to upgrade the computers inside the base with Starfleet grade computer systems which I can build with using the replicator on my shuttle, and add some force fields to key rooms in the base like the control room, the briefing room, gate room and to the exterior surface. The final thing I can do is deploying sensor upgrades to make NORAD have an easier eye in space to monitor for threats from what you guys call Goa'uld. So those are some of the features and upgrades I could provide as well as going off world with teams as well we could use my shuttle as a tank like unit it looks like it can fit thru it."

"Ryan, Major Davis and I will discuss it and let you know but in the meantime Captain Carter will show you to an open room that you set your gear in and the to a lab that you can set up your computer stuff in in."

"Thank you General Hammond, and Major Davis."

As Sam and Ryan headed to the elevator to take him to the sleeping quarters to unload his footlocker in to the he asked if the could change the lock to his quarters to a new lock before we head to the science labs. He pulled out of the foot locker a biometric identification lock which had a retina, thumb and voice print security scanner to access his quarters since he is going to be living in the current year until either he can find a rift back to the 24th century or a they launch a ship to find him stuck in the past. Carter asked why he felt that his lock need to be upgraded. "Well Carter the reason I feel like adding this security because I do not know anyone here and prevent anyone that could slip in when I am not in the room."

They then proceeded down to the floor where all the labs are and found an open lab next to Captain Carter for him to set up in and start to perform installation of his gear in the lab for entry in this lab requires the same access as his quarter once that was finished. On the table in the middle of the room he setup a mini system display station for all things that use Starfleet systems, on the east wall he installed a video view screen on the north wall he installed a replicator system for replicating all equipment for his gear on the south wall is a Master System Display of Stargate Command running using a modified computer core he built for his lab and linked it in to his quarters two floors up. As he finished wiring his lab up General Hammond called Ryan's Lab "Lt. Commander Ryan may Major Davis and I, come visit your lab, we have some information for you."

"Yes General you may proceed to my lab it is right next to Captain Carter's, sir." "We are on our way now." "Thank you, General." It took about eight minutes for the General and the Major to arrive at Ryan's lab.

Once they arrived at the lab instead of the door is always opened this door had been changed to be opened with a biometric identification lock which has a retina, thumb and voice print security scanner to access the labs content along with a button to call Lt. Commander Ryan to the lab. General Hammond pressed the intercom button.

"Lt. Commander Ryan can you open the door so the Major and I can enter the lab." "Permission Granted, Sir." "Ryan, what's with the security upgrades to the lab?" "I needed a some additional security do to the equipment inside this lab." "Understood Lt. Commander."

"Major Davis and I were talking about what you asked you may begin upgrading the bases security and enhance the operations here at Stargate Command" "Thank You, General." "Lt. Commander, what is with the all the gear in here?"

"I am about to tell you General as well as you Major Davis, and Captain Carter, on the south wall is a Master System Display of Stargate Command it gives a full overview of power output, Gate Activations, Force Fields locations and if they are working or off, Transporter inhibitors in the gate room, subspace transceivers, and additions if needed to be built on overtime, on the north wall is a replicator for food and other gear I can replicate to make the gear I will be building for deployment in the SGC. The table in front of you it has the floor plan lay out to monitor each floor of Stargate Command." "Thank you for helping us improve performance and streamline the operations around here." "You are welcome General." "You can start the system upgrades in the morning."

**Stargate Command,**

**October 20th, 1997**

**1400 hours**

The next morning of October 20th, 1997, Ryan started to build out the Starfleet systems he gathered help of Sgt. Siler and few other Air Force Maintenance crew members to help him build and install the systems to Stargate Command. As the Maintenance crew members arrived to Ryan's lab the door was opened and he instructed Sgt. Siler to divided the teams into 4 man teams and one will cary a handheld tablet and the others will build what ever is on the device and the plans given to each team.

Team one will be working on force fields. Team two will be building and installing transport inhibitors in the gate room. Team three is going to work on finding a way for him to dock his shuttle inside the mountain. Team four is tasked with building sensor array that will be deployed in space. Team five is working on installing Starfleet based bio beds in the infirmary. Team six was instructed to build additional replicators in the base to build more tools and replicate almost all the tools to install all the other work that teams one thru five need to use to build their systems.

Sgt. Siler and Lt. Commander Ryan project was to work on the gate room computer core only along with the assistance of Captain Carter as well. The construction of the new computer core for the stargate to store all the gate address as well as compute stellar drift at a faster rate then the default computer currently installed which is about a currently two-thousand square feet down to about 30 square feet with two Mark XX Starfleet cores. Over the next few days it took about a week to install all the systems for the Gate room but for all the security upgrades it will be about two more weeks for to finish, the Infirmary was able to upgrade in the same week that the computer core was installed.

For Ryan's shuttle that looks it will take up to three weeks to work on because of structural support of all the floors above the gate room. But for the sensors they were done before the end of the October 23, 1997 day of the first week and are now ready for deployment, the team's captain Richard Logan head to the computer room to find Ryan so the sensors as well as the subspace transceivers for long range communications in space.

"Ryan all the sensors as well as the subspace transceivers are ready for deployment in space around Earth." "Did you guys test and see if they are working?" "We did, Ryan." "Get your team and we will head to my ship in Area 51." "We are ready to get the satellites in orbit." "Richard let me notify General Hammond that we are departing for my ship in Area 51 to head in to space to deploy the satellites."

Ryan proceeded up to General Hammond's office to inform him that team four was finished and ready to deploy the sensor gird in orbit of earth and the solar system. He knocked on General Hammond's door "Permission to come in sir?" "Permission granted, Ryan, what is it you wanted?"

"Team four finished building the satellites are ready to be deployed and we need a way to deliver them to my shuttle so I can deploy them in to lunar orbit around earth and in key positions in the solar system for the best monitoring of this solar system from a new lab called Astro-Metrics and for the communications systems is located in a new room as well know as Stargate Communication Ops Center. And, in the main gate room it will be cleaned up to a cleaner gate operations with smaller displays that can have video walls for sensors which will be on the right of the stairs next to the gate map, communications systems display will be on the wall where the communications is now, the Gate Map is now a full video monitor with easy to read coordinates and will display planet specs via new probes I added to the line up, on top of the M.A.L.P.s and the U.A.V.s it will provide the information that I am used to seeing plus make it easier to figure what we need to bring and use on the missions."

"Ryan you have a go on deployment of the satellites in orbit and in the solar system. Who are you taking with you?" "I will be bringing Sgt. Richard Logan and Captain Carter with me to deploy the satellites in orbit and Richard will be wearing an environmental suit to deploy them out the rear of the shuttle, sir. And General can you have 3 dummy C-17 Globemaster fly at the same time we take of to cause distraction with the what you call the N.I.D., sir?" "Yes you can get them, and Godspeed, Ryan."

Sgt. Logan, Captain Carter and Lt. Commander Ryan headed up to the tarmac with the gear in tow, to hitch a ride on a C-17 cargo transport to Area 51 to Ryan's Shuttle there was at least 3 pallets of sensors with subspace communications relays attached to them. As the load the pallets on to the C-5 Ryan decided to open his tricorder to verify the packages are not damaged and that the pilots are who they say they are for security reason mainly N.I.D. Agents if they are posing as the pilots. He finished his security scan of the pilots which came back as not being N.I.D. Agents, and finished loading gear and strapped the 3 pallets down, they are ready to take off.

The flight would take about an hour to two to arrive in at Area 51. Once the in the air he instructed the pilot to fly a non-direct route and do not disclose the flight plan to Area 51 for security reason and then to land on the second runway and proceed to hanger 15 on the east side of the field. They flew the plane over Denver, Texas and then San Diego Air force base then finally they arrived at Area 51. Once landed on the tarmac they taxied the C-17 Cargo plane to and then unload as Ryan opens up the hanger with the same way he open his quarters and his lab with strong security systems. Once everything was off the C-17 cargo plane they instructed the pilots to head back to Stargate Command and scramble their flight plan back to there.

"Let's get these five pallets into the hanger and of the tarmac as fast as we can. I guess we each drive a forklift with 2 pallets and one of us will take the single pallet and move them in as fast as we can." Ryan said looking at Captain Carter and Sgt. Logan. "Ryan, would you open the door to the hanger so we can move them in to the hanger." "Okay, Captain on it."

The computer security system that Ryan installed at the hanger required him to enter security codes to lower the shield and retract the front door. Ryan then taped his Combadge and said "Computer open door to hanger 15" "Please state your identity." The computer said to Ryan, Captain Carter and Sgt. Logan could hear the computer speaking back to Ryan. Ryan then stated "Computer Authorization, Ryan, Beta, Four, November, Delta, Lima, Zulu request access to hanger fifteen." "Please proceed to the control panel for retina and biometrics readings."

Ryan then proceeds to drive the forklift to the panel on the first panel next to the main door to walk in. He proceeds to slide off the forklift walking over to the panel. He then taps his combadge symbol on the door pad and that initiates the biometrics unlocking for them to enter the hanger. The computer began to analyze the readings to make sure it was Lt. Commander Ryan O'Connell. It took the computer a few seconds to verify that it was Ryan "Identity Confirmed" Ryan then instructed the computer to open the door only wide enough at the moment to bring the 5 pallets in and then close right back up for security reason. They began to load the first pallet in to the shuttle right now to the ones for earth up in orbit first then slowly deploy the outer solar system sensors in a planed pattern.

"Sergeant Logan please drive the first pallet on to the shuttle Captain Carter spot the loading of the pallet, and I will go unlock the shuttles power systems so we can take over to get in orbit for deployment. These are my orders since you are going to be on my ship, understood?" "Yes, Ryan" Sgt. Logan said to Ryan. It took about 30 minutes for Ryan to power the shuttle up and get it prep to take off. Captain Carter took the time to make sure the first was set into position in the marked area that Ryan instructed Sgt. Logan to place it. Ryan pressed the interior comm button on the comm panel in the cockpit of the shuttle Gemini. "Ryan to cargo hold come in, Carter or Logan press the comm button located on the panel next to the door. "Logan, here Cater and I finished securing the pallet in to position on the spot you wanted it loaded to. We are on our way up to the cockpit to join you sir." "Thank you for the update, and how do we get up front to where you are?" "That's easy just follow the side panel it will point via moving light on the panel leading the way to the front."

Captain Carter and Sgt. Logan proceed to walk the path the screen is leading to the front cabin Ryan was sitting in the pilot seat when they arrived up front. "Captain Carter, Sgt. Logan take the two side seats so we can take off and get in to orbit. Captain take a seat in front of the science station, Sgt., please take a seat in the seat to my left at the Tactical panel until we enter orbit then we can move out about of the cabin." Ryan tapped a few buttons on the helm panel in front of him to power up the shuttle. He then pressed four buttons to the left of the helm panel to activate the force field then open the hanger door. It took only for a minute for the door to open. Once the door was retracted he then tap the helm controls and put thrusters to full as soon as the shuttlecraft Gemini cleared the doors he then tapped two buttons to close the hanger doors and keep the force fields up while they are in the shuttle in space because of the pallets that are still in the hanger.

As the Gemini shuttle gets ready to leave and go to half impulse engines Captain Carter remind Ryan to contact Stargate Command and receive finial take off clearance for space. Ryan turned to "Sgt. Logan can you press the in the top-right corner of the right panel on your right that's the hailing frequency button." "Sure thing, Ryan channel opened." "Gemini to Stargate Command" it took Sgt. Walter some time to figure out how to answer the hail from the Gemini on the new panels that Ryan installed at Stargate Command. Once Walter found the button he connect the shuttle finally over the new communication channel. "Stargate Command here, go ahead Ryan." "We are requesting permission to exit the planet and head into orbit to start first round of satellite deployment." "Ryan you have a go" Hammond said "And keep Carter safe," Jack said as he walked up behind Hammond to show support for the deployment. "We are going to end the transmission so we can get into orbit and get Sgt. Logan in to a spacesuit to unload the satellites from the cargo hold and place them in there specific locations."

Ryan set the first course for orbit is to dock with international space station first to unload the modules for them then they will move in to laying the first round of sensors and subspace relay satellites. Ryan turned to both Carter and Logan, he said "Take a look we are now in orbit of earth, lets get into position to deploy these satellites." While Carter and Logan take in view Ryan plotted the approach vector to the ISS and instructed Carter and Logan to head to the rear compartment and get ready to unload the three systems sensors, subspace communication system, and defense systems. Carter tapped on the comm button on side of the shuttle door, she said "Carter to O'Conner" "O'Conner here" "Are we docked with the ISS now?" "Carter we are docked but via the roof top hatch that is how we are going to unload them in to the ISS." As he was talking to them he was just securing the docking latches to the ISS. Carter and Logan felt a light jolt of the shuttle docking to the ISS.

They began to unload the sensor pads the phaser banks and small brand new communication array on the station. It took the team only few seconds to set them up. Carter, Logan and Ryan all climbed back aboard the Gemini and undocked from the ISS and piloted to the first of ten deployment locations for the new satellites. The deployment took them almost two weeks to deploy the first ten by the middle of November 10th, 1997 is when they finished the final satellite deployment and that was deployed at the final edge of the Sector 001 as Ryan knows it as, Carter knows the system as the Tau'ri. Ryan, Carter and Logan are all tired from spending about a month in space deploying the sensor girds and communication arrays. As they start to return to the surface of Earth, Ryan was hoping they were able to finish a hanger bay at Stargate Command is completed so he can park in the mountain and not at Area 51.

When he made his final approach to land Walter was able to open a channel to the shuttle "Stargate Command to the Gemini, come in?" "This is the Gemini Lt. Commander Ryan, responding" "Ryan proceed straight Cheyenne Mountain and install the finial sensor atop and then proceed on to the cargo elevator atop the missile door it will take to your parking space." "Thank you, Walter." The shuttle reached Cheyenne Mountain and unloaded the last and final sensor atop Cheyenne Mountain, and as the cargo elevator began to move down the shaft he had Carter and Logan stop the cargo elevator to in the transport inhibitors at each level of the facility as the cargo elevator traveled down to level 26 that is where Ryan's shuttle can be stored and it also has access to the gate room via a newer cargo shaft to the left of the gate room. Once all that was finished he was offered a position on SG-1 but he chose to be a key asset back at the SGC to help manage the base.


	3. Runabout Galileo Disappearance

Runabout Galileo Disappearance

Alpha Centauri, Alpha Centauri Sector  
07 February, 2389  
21:00 Hours

"Lt. Commander Tiffany Jefferson's log Stardate 66103.43185565717, we are scheduled to meet the Warrior at Starbase 12 to dock with the ship and proceed out on our first 5 year mission on the ship. We just left Alpha Centauri with three cadets from the Starfleet Academy, who wants to be part of our crew aboard the Warrior for their first training with active officers in the field. Our course will take us close to Altair IV to pick up Ensign Andrew Stout."

Lt. Commander Tiffany Jefferson plotted a course to Altair IV with Lt. Lea Waterson sitting at the ops Lt. Iris Grant sitting at Science/Tactical, and three cadets Ashton Ghilrist, and Codie Ryder, and Oscar Godfrey are sitting in the lounge getting familiar with the Warrior's specs and design for when they arrive on the ship. The last crewmember they are picking up before returning to the ship is Ensign Andrew Stout was on Altair IV doing some research.

Tiffany ask everyone the runabout to join and eat dinner in the lounge since it was getting on to dinner time for them and rotating of flight operations on the shuttle since it will take about a day and half to arrive at Altair IV at warp 5 to reach the destination. When the runabouts complement arrived in to the lounge they began talk about their vacations before proceeding to join the Warriors crew.

"So cadets what are you looking forward to being crew members aboard the Warrior?"

Cadet Ashton Ghilrist replied "I'm interested in being able to study under the chief engineer and learn how to be a chief engineer when I reach the right ranks and learn the skills needed."

Cadet Codie Ryder replied "I'm interested in learning command and leadership, I would like to command my own ship one day."

Finally cadet Oscar Godfrey replied, with "I don't not know which path I would like to pursue as an officer of Starfleet. That's why I would want to have a chance of each path before I feel relaxed and calm in the position." Ashton asked an interesting to Tiffany "What got you to join Starfleet Tiffany?" "Well Ashton, I join Starfleet because there was a calling inside me and said my skills would be very useful to whatever comes up in our current mission when we meet up with the Warrior" "What do you mean by that?" Codie asked.

"Well I have a gut instinct that we are going to enter what looks like a wormhole and send us back in time to earth but not of this year but another year in the past and we are need to help someone but that's all I know." "WOW! Tiffany that really interesting, but how do you know what's going to happen." "I do not know cadet but all I know is that we have to do that but I do not know if we will be able to return to our present timeline." "Lea can you cover the helm until we arrive at Altair IV?" Lea replied, "Yes I can Tiffany."

Altair IV, Altair Sector  
09 February 2389  
1800 hours

As it got on to 1800 hour Runabout Galileo finally arrived in orbit of Altair IV. "Lea to Tiffany, please report to the cockpit we have arrived at Altair IV." Tiffany plotted a landing course to land the runabout near the archaeological site where Andrew was doing some research on the planet when some mysterious objects appeared on the planet out of know where. Andrew started searching where did the objects come from but he noticed that the artifacts had early Egyptian hieroglyphs on the objects but he wondered how or why they appeared on the planet. When he took the tricorder to the first object, which looked like a canopic jar from over 10,000 years old, it did not have any of the markings that it belonged on Altair IV but looked like it belonged on earth. As he continued to scan all the artifacts one of them read please deliver this to the Tau'ri the team called SG-1 will know what to do but he was wonder what or who the inscription was any talking about and when was this planted on this planet. He also found a sarcophagus and was wondering who or what was inside sarcophagus from what the tricorder was displaying on the screen it was showing a wired life form attached to the humanoid's lower neck.

"Tiffany to Andrew how is the archaeological dig going?"

"I am just about finished here and ready to return to the shuttle. I did however found some unusual artifacts on the planet and one the items had a message for a team called SG-1 in the glyphs on the artifact. And then a sarcophagus with a humanoid life form inside."

"Can you land the shuttle I would like to take some of the artifacts I found to study more closely when we get aboard the Warrior?"

"Permission granted Andrew, follow standard quarantine procedures."

The runabout Galileo finally landed, Andrew Loaded asked for help to load all the objects into the cargo hold for study in the science lab on the runabout. Andrew cataloged all the objects into the Galileo's cargo hold manifest describing each of the artifacts that looked like early Egyptian artifacts found on earth but how did they appear on Altair IV. The list comprised two Canopic jars fully intact, some Naquadah, ten Zat'nik'tel, and humanoid life form inside a sarcophagus, which he could not explain why they were on the planet.

"All artifacts secured in the cargo hold, and ready for departure."

"Tiffany to all the occupants of the runabout Galileo prepare for departure for Starbase 12."

Altair IV, Altair Sector 09 February 2389 2350 hours

As Lea sat at the science station the panel started to blink with temporal rift warning on the screen she turned to Tiffany. "Tiffany, I'm detecting a rift of the port bow it looks like it is forming next science module."

"What do you mean a temporal rift forming?" "Tiffany to Andrew" "Tiffany here one of the artifacts is acting up with some unusual particles in space forming around us." "Cadet Codie prep two Class 6 warning buoy probes set one for a course to earth and the other of planetary warning of sector is experiencing ruptures in subspace and time distortions. In the probe bound for earth include the list of artifacts that Andrew found on the surface as well." "Warning buoys prepped Tiffany" "Lea, Launch the probes now." "Warning buoys, away." "It looks like gravimetrics distortions are pulling us into the rift, all hands brace for temporal wakes wave and possible power loss in the runabout as we enter the rift."


	4. Ryan

Ryan's Stargate Missions

Stargate Command

March 6, 1998

14:00 Hours

As the years went by Ryan proved to be a vital assist to Stargate Command's daily operations and with his improvements to the facility. He provided many unique enhancements to help with the defense of stargate command; one of the events he helped with was thwarting the first invasion by the Goa'uld. The sensors he designed were able to pick up two Ha'tak vessel just on the edge of Sector 001/Tau'ri solar system which help provide reading based on shields, weapons, and other features that were aboard the Ha'taks. This gave Ryan the chance to take his shuttle into orbit and stand guard and incase SG-1 need a way to escape from the Ha'taks vessel. Just a few days ago the Stargate program is shut down by Senator Robert Kinsey, Ryan took the time to install small emergency transponders in each member of SG-1. The emergency transponders operate on Starfleet frequency for emergency beam out only and their radios are patched into a much more secure channel using Starfleet grade encryption between stargate command and the SG teams.

He agreed with O'Neill and the rest of SG-1 that they need to do some to prevent a Goa'uld ship from attacking earth the plan was that Ryan would get in his shuttle which has now been relocated from Area 51 to Stargate Command on level 26 directly above the gate room, depart and head in to orbit while SG-1 went to verify the threat that Daniel got from the Alternate reality where the earth was destroyed by the Goa'uld.

Ryan said to SG-1, "I have a few items built right now for your team I have not built enough for every on inside Stargate Command yet but these are for each of you a Type-II handheld phaser, a tricorder, and a combadge. The combadges look like the Air force wings instead of my combadge. The tricorder will help you find anything from energy readings, how many people are close to you, and much more, its easy to operate you just press between three buttons to show you the different reading and that information will be stored in the tricorder and can be download for later mission to use against the Goa'uld. The Type-II handheld phaser have a settings from stun to kill most you just need to operate it in stun unless you need to use kill, you will need to tap the right button up till the green bar is fully lit if you need stun then tap the left button till it is at the first set of green lights." Once he handed every their gear out he said god speed and good luck.

Ryan then dialed the address for SG-1 the stargate began to spin; he activated the force fields around the control room, the gate room and around the shuttle bay where his shuttle is dock in. Once SG-1 went thru the gate, Ryan tapped his combadge and said "Computer one to be up and prep for departure at maximum impulse." By the time General Hammond got to the gate both Ryan and SG-1 were gone and they noticed Ryan's Shuttle was also gone from its hangar at the same time. He knew that SG-1 would save the day and Ryan would be able to help them.

After gating to the address they discover they are not on a planet, but a ship, which is preparing to travel to Earth to invade it.

Carter pulls out the tricorder that Ryan gave her and began scanning the room and gathers data she found out that the ships is about to leave orbit and on path to earth and someone is coming in to the room. "Colonel, we should hide someone is coming the tricorder is showing there is movement on the way here." They have to figure out how to destroy the Ha'tak somehow and during the planting of C-4 on Klorel's Ha'tak they are captured and a friend of Teal'c showed up, and his name was Master Bra'tac and he help them plan their tactics to take out Apophis Ha'tak as well as.

As the Ha'tak arrived in orbit of earth Ryan masked his shuttles' engine from being detected. Stargate command decided to start sending groups to an alpha site just incase that the attack is really strong. While that was going N.O.R.A.D. detects the Ha'tak vessels arriving they alerted General Hammond. Then Hammond asked Walter to open a channel to Ryan on his shuttle. "Lt. Commander Ryan, please tell me what you are doing up there?"

"Well General, I am stationed right behind the moon on the opposite side to the vessels, and I am detecting SG-1 remote transponders, which I installed on to them before they left on their mission and waiting for their signal to beam them off the Ha'tak vessels."

"You what? Explain... your actions"

"General, I installed the subcutaneous remote transponders for emergency beam on to them before they left on their mission. In Starfleet that standard procedure before any away mission."

"Ryan, to Colonel O'Neill please respond"

"O'Neill here what is your status sir we planted C4 on Klorels' Ha'tak course was set to ram in to Apophis' Ha'tak, and Daniels was hurt following us to the Pel'tak. We are now on the way over to Apophis' Ha'tak to disabled the shields on it. Can you get a lock on Daniel and beam to your shuttle?"

"O'Neill, I got a lock on Jackson, transporting him aboard now. I got him."

"Jack, I'm aboard the shuttle, with Ryan he is monitoring the path of the ships you guys are getting to close to hit each other."

"Jackson we are heading to the glider bay and are going to escapee in the gliders. We just disabled the shields on Apophis'." Jack and Bra'tac jump into the first glider, and Carter and Teal'c jump the next glider over they then punched to exit Apophis' Ha'tak at a high rate of speed but they did not get too far from the vessels before the two gliders suffered damaged on the wings.

"Ryan to O'Neill are you ok?" "O'Neill here we are ok, there is damage to the gliders can you pick us up?" "I'm on it Colonel, stand by as we pull the glider closer with the tractor beam and then we will beam out to the shuttle then we will pick up Carter and Teal'c" Ryan turned to Jackson and said to him "Jackson when we get close press down on this button and tell them to stand by and be ready for me to beam them aboard" "Ryan to Stargate Command can you dispatch the Endeavor from Kennedy Space Center, to pick up the two dead gliders in orbit, I will tractor beam the dead Gliders to the Endeavor as soon as it arrives in orbit."

Ryan piloted his shuttle close enough to the Glider that has O'Neill and Bra'tac in he turned to Jackson, "Now you can press the Comm channel button, I got to man the transporter controls to beam them to the shuttle." "Jackson to O'Neill stand by Ryan's going to beam you and Bra'tac over don't move and release your hands from the controls." "Transport now in progress" Ryan shouted since the comm channel is still open. As the moved the controls up and then down at the same time as he did that O'Neill and Bra'tac arrived on the Transporter pads. "Bra'tac you can have a seat right at tactical seat for right now, and O'Neill you can have a seat at the seat next to Jackson and you can pilot us towards Carter and Teal'c, all you do is tap 3 buttons the X, Y, Z on the screen in front of you and on that screen you also see the location of the Glider on the screen."

O'Neill gave it a shot at piloting the shuttle, as he plotted the course to Glider that had Carter, and Teal'c in it, he turned to Ryan and said "Wow these controls are very easy to fly without any issues." "Jackson can you open a channel to Carter?" "On it Ryan, and channel open." "Carter and Teal'c release your hands free from the panels so I can get a positive on lock to beam you over to the shuttle." "Understood, Ryan our hands are free, ready for beam out when you are ready."

"Transport now in progress" Ryan shouted since the comm channel is still open. As the moved the controls up and then down at the same time as he did that Carter and Teal'c arrived on the transporter pad. Carter you can take a seat at the engineering seat and Teal'c take a seat at Tactical seat. Colonel, I am going to take over at the helm so I can tractor beam the two gliders in position for the Endeavour to pick them up and transfer them to Area 51 to revamped to be used by Stargate Command."

"Ryan, there is a new sensor tag appearing on the screen." Jackson said since he was sitting in front of the screen. "Is that the Endeavour" Sam said as she noticed the standard radar tag on the screen. Ryan turned and said, "Sure is, General Hammond had the Endeavor launched as soon the two Ha'tak ships appeared in Orbit and I gave him the signal to launch as soon as it was ready to fly."

"The Endeavor is trying to contact us, Ryan." "Jackson you know the button I had you press well presses it that will allow us to communicate with the shuttle."

"This is the Shuttlecraft Gemini, Lt. Commander Ryan O'Conner here. I have both gliders in tractor beams ready to be transferred into your payload bay to be returned to the surface, and SG-1 is aboard. I will be beaming Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill to the Endeavor they will have on advanced Spacesuits"

"The Endeavor is ready to receive the Gliders in our payload bay, and Colonel O'Neill and Major Cater." "Where would you like me to beam them on to the Endeavor?" "You could beam them in to the payload bay as well." "Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter, will you follow me in to the rear of the shuttle so I can put you in to two standard Starfleet space suits for transport into the payload bay of the Endeavor at the same time as the Gilders are loaded in there that give me an easy position transport the two of you in to that location." Ryan reached out to the panel to the right under the Medical Kit, which is on the right when walking from the front of the shuttle to the rear he had to tap three buttons to open the EV Suit storage cabinet under seat next to the panel.

As the seat opens up he reaches in for the two EV Suites they are standard sizes for average people the had one to Major Carter and the other one to Colonel O'Neill. It took them both a minute to get into the EV Suites once in the suites Ryan escorted both of them to the transporter pads in the front of the shuttle. Once in the front of the shuttle the he instructs them to stand on the pads and then he initialized the transporter procedures to beam them in the area when the payload doors are closed they will be inside the payload bay and not in the path of the doors closing.

It took a minute to complete the transport of O'Neill and Carter over to the Endeavour to protect the Gliders incase rogue NID agents would try to get their hands on the Gliders. It took only 10 minutes to make sure both Gliders to be secured in the bay and for Jack and Sam to appear in the bay from being transported into the payload bay. Once all that was completed, Ryan contacted the Endeavour and made sure they were aboard and the gliders were secured in the bay. "Ryan to Endeavour, are Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill on board the shuttle and the two gliders stored in the payload bay?"

"Ryan this O'Neill, Carter and I are safely on board and the Gliders strapped in to the bay. We are en-route to land at a secret air strip in Nevada please proceed to follow us to that location."

"Understood O'Neill, Ryan out."

As time went on Ryan help improved Stargate Command procedures and tactics as he waits for something or someone to come for him. The biggest thing he did since he was a high-grade engineer he thought that stargate command should build a starship for defense of earth. That was until April 7, 2004 while he was on his way into talk with General Hammond, he heard that a shuttle bearing the name Shuttle Galileo and U.S.S. Warrior NCC-54960 as the ship it belongs too. He entered the room and said is their anything I can do to join in the mission to go and help out with the rescue.

His improvements at Stargate command at the years went on his shuttle became the way to build the fighter chassis for the F-302 fighters. He was asked to join in the development of the X-302 space-fighter, He arrange for the test flight of the modified Goa'uld Death Glider as a template to be used as the test vessel. Ryan asked if he could be on board as the glider getting ready for it's test but Carter thought it would be better for Teal'c and O'Neill to fly and you pilot your shuttle in close range to the Glider incase of anything that could go wrong. As the test being conducted the glider started to into space without the Teal'c and/or O'Neill moving the controls to do so.

"O'Neill to Ryan please respond"

"Ryan here"

"Our glider seems to be flying itself can you do anything to stop it from do it?"

"Looking in to it Colonel scanning the Glider now for any overrides that we could not find before and I think I found it, sir. It will require for me to put a tractor beam on the Glider and set the autopilot on the shuttle to match course and speed, and then tap in to the computer core on the glider to override Apophis glider return programing to his domain it should not take that long."

"Hurry up because we are losing Oxygen in the cabin"

"I'm moving as fast as I can commander, I found it and overriding it now. Colonel do you have power and controls back?"

"We do have all controls back and setting course and speed back to earth at full thrust or unless you want to tow us back at a faster speed?"

"Power down your engines and prepare to be towed back to Earth at full impulse."

"Ryan to SGC"

"SGC here, Go ahead Ryan."

"I am towing the Glider back to Earth and then they will pilot it in for a landing, as will I and my recommendation is to build our own design vessel and I have plans for standard Starfleet fighters and the fast that Starfleet has to offer but the thing is we are going to need to get a few fleet yards to be built and upgrade the international space station to a full fledge Starfleet stronghold for the SGC with Federation equipped systems."


	5. The Distress Call Of Galileo

The Distress Call

**Department Of Temporal Investigation,**

**Starfleet command, Earth**

**10th February 2389**

**0010 hours**

In the monitoring stations for temporal anomalies where they monitor space for all distortion and ruptures in subspace Lt James Stevens sitting at monitoring stations for Altair and its surrounding systems while he was sitting at the station his terminal picked up a distress beacon transmitting a message on a channel that was designed for this type of message.

"Stevens to Dr. Prusette"

"What Stevens?"

"Can you come to the office immediately we are receiving a distress call from a runabout near Altair IV saying they are being pulled in to a temporal rift."

"I will be right there Stevens. "

As soon Dr. Prusette arrived at Department of Temporal Investigations, he was meet by Stevens and they proceeded over to his station to review the data from the probe.

"When did the system pick up the alarm?"

"It was at exactly at 2400 hours sir, I've been monitoring until since I paged you here."

"What can you tell me about the rift if anything?"

"What I have been able to put together is the Runabout Galileo from the Warrior left Alpha Centauri proceeded to Altair IV picking up a crew member from the surface along with some artifacts which the officer described as matching what could be Egyptian artifacts. The list comprised two canopic jars fully intact, some Naquadah, ten Zat'nik'tel, and humanoid life form inside a sarcophagus. It was one of the artifacts reacting to something in orbit around Altair IV."

"It looks like I might as well get the admiral in since it is getting more problematic by the hour. "

"Admiral Monae Michaelson to Department of Temporal Investigations"

"Commander Nicholas Prusette do you realize what hour it is?"

"It's an urgent message from a Communication warning buoy from a runabout from the Warrior stating that they are being pulled into a hole in subspace around Altair IV, Admiral"

"I will be right there and I will contact William at get him on the channel as soon as I as arrive there. So can I provide him with more details since its one of their runabouts they should proceed, due to the rest of the ships are tied up with other issues at the moment."

Admiral Monae arrived at Department of Temporal Investigations offices at Starfleet Headquarters on the campuses south-side Dr. Nicholas Prusette standing at door waiting to figure out the plan and what the mission should be issued for the Warrior.

"What have you depicted from the message and data they transmitted over subspace channels to Starbase 12?" Monae asked since she was woken up by Nicholas at 0010 hours.

"We found that there was a build up of what looked like temporal particles emanating from some artifacts in the cargo hold aboard the runabout but we do not know the time or how big the rift is we still waiting for more information from one of our officers that is going to the Altair III to setup a monitoring post on the planet."

"Why couldn't this information wait till I woke up?"

"We felt that with this rift it could be very dangerous if anyone found out and used it to alter the past."

"What resources do need to put in orbit or monitoring gear is need to be sent to monitor the situation on the planet Doctor?"

"We will need every type monitoring tools to setup the station on the planet and in orbit near the planet and a fleet of starships to monitor entrance and exit to the system until the Warrior arrives in the system."

**Captain Harris' Quarters, U.S.S. Warrior**

**Risa Orbit, Epsilon Ceti**

**10th February 2389**

**0010 hours**

In the quarters of Captain Harris he was just sleeping when the acting communications officer sitting at the conn received an urgent communication from Starfleet command.

"O'Dell to Harris, sorry to wake you sir. You have a Priority One Communication from Starfleet on the line captain."

"Can you patch it to my quarters O'Dell."

"Transferring now Captain."

The computer terminal at the desk in captain quarters came on and prompted for his security clearance to access the priority one communiqué from Starfleet. "Computer authorization Harris, Delta, Charlie, Five, Whisky, Nine, Gamma"

"What is the reason for contacting me at this hour Admiral?"

"Thank you for waking up at this hour captain we picked up a warning buoy from one of your shuttles and it was leaving the orbit of Altair IV and some kind of subspace rupture opened up near them, that all we know for right now we are going to monitor the situation. We will have more information at about 0600 hours."

"Thank you Admiral contact me then unless something else changes with that information"

**Captain's Ready Room U.S.S. Warrior**

**Risa Orbit, Epsilon Ceti**

**10th February, 2389**

**1230 hours**

Captain William Harris's Log Stardate 66111.07, "We have been out in space for five months testing all of our newest systems that have been added since we left Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards in orbit of mars, as we are breaking in the ships system in and getting a feel of her Ships controls." The Warrior is one of the more advanced starships in the federation, it design has the separation plain like the Prometheus, the U.S.S. Warrior is 463.73 meters wide, her length is 500 meters long and 195 meters tall, with 35 decks, can hold up to 2,000 crew members along with their families.

Aboard the Warrior, William sitting at his desk is in his ready room reviewing the ships system log and crew reports on the recent ship upgrades that the Federation installed in key parts of the ship. The Warrior has been on a training mission to test its latest systems, which combine Federation, Klingon, and Romulan technology. The U.S.S. Warrior is equipped with the following systems reviewed and installed. Weapons system contains 14 Type-XII phaser banks installed in key section of the ship, 9 torpedoes bay 6 forward and 3 rear, torpedoes bay contains a full complement of 400 Mark IV Photon Torpedoes; 200 Mark Q-II Quantum Torpedoes, 250 Tri-Cobalt and 250 Hellfire, as the ordnance of is expended they torpedoes bay can replicate Photon torpedoes, it has a limited stock of 50 Transphasic/Multiphasic Torpedoes for when regular complement of torpedoes is ineffective against the intended target.

Warp drive system is made of 6 warp engines two per drive section, the warp core on each section are type XV cores, when the ship is not separated into each battle section its maximum warp is warp 9.99, cursing warp is warp 9.9, when the ship is separated into each battle section each section maximum warp is warp 7 and cursing warp is warp 6.5, all sections contains the most advanced impulse engines that Starfleet engineering division designed. As the ship is going threw its primary test checks a Priority One communications message comes in over subspace channel for William Harris, "Good Afternoon Captain Harris, did I catch you at a bad time sir, this is Admiral Monae Michaelson of Starfleet Intelligence" said Admiral Monae Michaelson of Starfleet Intelligence.

William replied "No Admiral, you did not the crew and I was just finishing going over all the systems and our shakedown to get used to the ship. What is this communication for Admiral?"

"It is an update to the information we discussed at 0010 hours agents at the Department of Temporal Investigations noticed early this morning we lost contact with a runabout near Altair IV with your ships marking on it was heading to Starbase 12 carrying some additional crew members, plus they picked up some artifacts from Altair IV that look so close to Earth Egyptian artifacts. Your Chief Medical Officer is already at Starbase 12 she was dropped of by the Enterprise on her way to a mission we assigned to Captain Picard." as Admiral Monae conveyed to Captain Harris.

"Admiral, can you hold on a minute as I check the ships log and see which shuttle is missing." as he says that.

William began to look for the shuttle list on one of the many LCARS requisitions pads sitting on his desk from the shakedown cruise and realized that one of the runabouts is missing from the Warrior which is equipped with 4 shuttle bays and a captain's personal yacht, the captain's yacht is located inside the main shuttle bay which is located aft section on decks 4,5,6,7 decks 8 and 9 holds repair bays on the saucer section, the size of the main shuttle bay is 40 meters tall, 140 meters long and 120 meters wide, which is enough to fit a defiant class starship docking inside the Warrior along with two delta flyer class vessels, ten runabout class vessels, fifteen type 9a cargo shuttles, fifteen personal shuttle type 7 shuttles. The final shuttle on the saucer section is the captain's yacht docked under was of a mix of the aero wing design of the intrepid class captain's yacht and the calypso design of the sovereign class captain's yacht.

Shuttle bay two is located on deck 11 aft section of the upper star drive section it contains 30 worker bees construction craft, twenty personal shuttle type 7 shuttles, ten type 9a cargo shuttles. Shuttle bay three is located on deck 25 aft section of the lower star drive section it contains 10 personal shuttle type 6, and 10 colony shuttles. Harris got done looking at the lists for each bay, but he could not find which shuttlecraft was missing from the ship. He now says "Admiral let me check with the chief of shuttle bay operations in the main shuttle bay." "Go ahead captain, I will wait for the report." said Admiral Monae.

As William is on with the Admiral he taps his combadge and say "Harris to Main shuttle bay are we missing any shuttle because one of our runabouts went missing at 0500 hour this morning near Altair III"

"Commander Felicity Baker here sir, we check over all 3 shuttle bays and captain, you are not going to like this but it turns out one of the runabout spots is missing a runabout." said Baker to Harris over the comm.

"Commander do you have a list of the crewmembers that went aboard that runabout before we left to head to Risa?" the captain asked.

Baker replied, "I will have up to right now so you can check and make sure its the same people that the Admiral has on her list"

A few seconds later the list was transferred to the secondary display in the ready room from the Main Shuttle bay, and on that list was Lt. Lea Waterson, Lt. Iris Grant, Lt. Commander Tiffany Jefferson wife to security chief Steve Jefferson, Ensign Andrew Stout, and three cadets Ashton Ghilrist, and Codie Ryder, and Oscar Godfrey. "Admiral, I am sending the list over for you to verify that is the list of people that was aboard the Galileo 4 when it was lost at Altair IV."

"Captain, I just forward that list to Dock control to space-dock and they confirmed that the list you sent over here is the correct crew list that was aboard the shuttle." Admiral replied. Admiral Monae changes the subject of the conversation to "How long will it take you to get to Starbase 12, Captain?"

William responded to Monae "We can be to Starbase 12 within 2 hours Admiral."

"When you arrive at Starbase 12 you will pick your Chief Medical Officer dropped off by the Enterprise this morning as well there will be a Department of Temporal Investigations officer who will meet you there and will give you more information on the assignment and then proceed to Altair Sector, and by the way Starfleet demeans this top priority cancel all shore leave. Since your ship was already schedule to stop there and pick up the rest of your crew, I thought you could handle this Mission, Good Luck Captain Harris. Admiral Monae Out" said, Admiral Monae the computer terminal showed Transmission End then rolled to his log entry screen.

Harris reaches on his desk to left of the LCARS computer terminal and all the shakedown LCARS requisitions pads spread all of the desk there is a small panel of captain subsystems for his ready room which the panel controls lighting, ship wide address system, audio log recording, he presses the ship wide address system, a loud whistle comes out on ship's intercom and he proceeds to address the crew with the following message "Attention crew all shore leave to Risa is cancelled, and all senior staff to the bridge."

Harris then walks out onto the bridge and said to his chief of security Lt. Commander Steve Jefferson "Please contact all our crew members on Risa and make sure they know that shore leave is canceled and return to the ship immediately" Jefferson tapped the communications controls and called down to the Risa hospitality office "Warrior to Risa Hospitality commander" "Risa hospitality commander, here sir. What can I do for you?" "Can you message all the members of the Warrior who are on shore leave that has been canceled and they are needed to return to the ship for immediate departure for Starbase 12."

"Will do, sir." William then turned to Ensign Jonathan Turner and says "Helm, as soon as the transporter chief signals that she has everyone aboard, set a course for Starbase 12 at maximum warp." As the rest of the senior staff arrives on the bridge, transporter room chief Rebecca Roberts signals the chief of security that all the crew is aboard and they may now get under way to Starbase 12. "Captain, all the crew is back aboard and we are ready get under way." Steve Jefferson said.

William turned to Jonathan and said "Engage at maximum warp."

As they enter warp the senior staff head in the observation lounge at the rear of the bridge behind the rear and left of the tactical station, except for the William and Steve. Steve knew something was not right but he was not sure. William turned Steve and asked "Can I speak with you before we join the rest of the senior staff in the observation lounge, in my ready room."

"Sure captain, is there something wrong?" as Johnson looked into to the eyes of the William.

"Yes, that's why I need to address you in my ready room before we head into the observation lounge with the rest of the senior staff." William insisted on this procedure and not discusses the details out in front of the crew.

William and Steve walked into the captain's ready room. Harris spoke out loud

"Computer activate a sound barrier around the ready room and disable recordings for this meeting in the ship's log."

Then turned he addressed Steve "Steve, your wife is among the shuttles roster when it was lost near Altair III, please don't be alarmed that's what our mission requested to pursue, since it one of the shuttles from our ship. I hope your wife is able to look after all the people aboard the Runabout until we arrive in orbit wherever they might be crashed landed on. Do you have any questions Steve?"

"I have only one question Will do we know anything about their disappearance from their path to Starbase 12?" asked Johnson

"I will discuss that in the meeting with the rest of the senior staff. Let's go join the rest of the senior staff in the observation lounge now, Okay?" Harris asked.

Johnson replied "Yes, Captain." Harris taps the access panel to the computer voice subsystems "Computer deactivate a sound barrier around the ready room and re enable recordings of meetings into the ship's log."

Now that the senior staff is gathered in Captain address the senior staff "We have been ordered to Starbase 12, and then to Altair Sector, this mission is of high priority for Starfleet, from what data Admiral Monae Michaelson sent us in an encrypted data packet for us to look over."

Commander Parker Gamble asks, "What is exactly our mission captain?"

Harris replied "Our mission is to figure out where these strange anomalies are coming from in Altair sector and plus one of our runabouts are missing as well it was on its way to Starbase 12 when it flew the Altair sector"

Chief Science Officer Lt. Commander Brandon Bordeau asked, "What kind of reading are they picking up from Altair III Planetary sensors in orbit?"

Harris replied "The sensors are showing signs of a temporal disturbance in the space and a time like a temporal rift of some kind that is why we are heading to Starbase 12 to get further information from Department of Temporal Investigations that is all we know for right now and we will be picking up our chief medical officer and about a dozen other minor crew members."

**Starbase 12, Gamma 400**

**10th February 2389**

**13:00 hours**

At Starbase 12 near Gamma 400, Chief Medical Officer Commander Dr. Jessica Marlene, was being briefed by mission specialist from Department of Temporal Investigations, Commander Dr. Nicholas Prusette.

Dr. Marlene asked Dr. Nicholas "When did we lose contact with the shuttle I thought it was supposed to be here before we arrived"

"I believe you are correct Dr. Marlene, luckily the Enterprise was already en route to Starbase 12 we hopped aboard and got here this morning from Starfleet command. They lost track of the shuttle at about 0010 hours this morning near Altair IV. The alert came in over from a class six communication relay." Dr. Nicholas Prusette. "What time will the Warrior arrive at Starbase 12 Commander Nicola?"

"The Warrior should be arriving at 1600 hours." As the most of the Warrior crew was aboard the ship, Dr. Marlene Starbase 12 making sure all the finial medical supplies are ready to be transferred to the Warrior when it docks.

**Starbase 12, Gamma 400**

**10th February 2389**

**15:00 hours**

Back aboard U.S.S. Warrior helms calls in to the Observation room and says "Captain, we are approaching Starbase 12 in five minutes, and the station is requesting us to come along side in orbit of Starbase 12." Harris responded to helm and says "proceed to come in geo-sync orbit of Starbase 12." By this time the senior staff has exited the observation lounge and is now on the bridge. "Starbase 12 is hailing us captain," Tactical Steve Jefferson says, Harris replied "On screen, Jefferson."

"Welcome to Starbase 12 Captain Harris, your Chief Medical Officer Dr. Jessica Marlene is ready to transport over as well as the mission specialist from Department of Temporal Investigations, Dr. Nicholas Prusette." said, Commander Adam Brown. Harris replies with "Thank you, we are standing by to receive them."

Harris to transporter room 2 "Prepare to receive our Chief Medical Officer as well as Nicholas Prusette from Department of Temporal Investigations I will be on my way there to meet them in person." Harris to Cargo bay 4 prepare to receive medical supplies from Starbase 12 that maybe need due to the mission that might need our skills and other federation supplies.

Inside transporter room 2 stood Captain Harris, Commander Gamble, Lt. Commander Jefferson, Lt. Bordeau, and transporter chief Rebecca Roberts are awaiting the arrival of Chief Medical Officer Jessica Marlene, and Dr. Nicolas Prusette when the ready to receive the transport controls lit up on the panel in front of Rebecca. Then we see the bright shimmer of human patterns of start to form and then the two human fully materialized on the transporter pads.

Captain Harris says, "Welcome aboard the Warrior Dr. Jessica Marlene, and Dr. Nicholas Prusette." Dr. Nicholas says to Harris "Can we head to the observation lounge now, I have a lot more information then we can say here in the transporter room due to the sensitive information" Harris replies "Yes and please follow us to the bridge, by the way Doctor Marlene can you accompany us to the bridge unless you need to stop by sick bay before heading up to the bridge?"

Jessica said to Captain Harris, "Captain, I do need to stop by sickbay and make sure the medical supplies are put in the proper spots for this mission Dr. Nicholas gave me a brief overview while we waited for you to arrive. I will be up in 5 minutes to hear the parts that he was waiting to discus in front of all of us"

Dr. Nicholas said. As the senior staff had to take sets of turbolifts to the bridge due to the maximum capacity of being 6 people allowed in the turbolift at a time for safety and comfort. When the two turbo lifts reached the bridge they all exited and headed to the observation lounge, the Klaxon alarm went off detecting something strange happening of the starboard side of the ship about 2,000 kilometers from the ship.

Harris asked Dr. Nicholas "Does the alarm going off has anything to do with what we are about to get ourselves into?" Nicholas replied, "I'm not sure, Captain." Captain Harris asks his junior science officer on duty at the time, Ensign Adrienne Reggiano "Can you please notify us if anything in the sensors change while we are in the observation lounge" Adrienne replied "Yes, Captain"

As the senior staff sits down around the conference table, Dr. Nicholas starts in to debriefing the crew on what the mission entails, "What we have gathered from sensor that Department of Temporal Investigations has orbiting Altair III, is that we have pick up a rift or a tear in subspace, inside the tear we are picking up unusual radio transmission of what sounds like early 21st radio chatter on a planet closest to the planet but we cannot make it out but it sounds like the could use some help and since the rest of the fleet is tied up with other issues and we at Starfleet and Department of Temporal Investigations thought that the Warrior would be the best ship for this mission. Captain I am going to play a little bit of audio we have picked up."

As the audio plays from the transmission they picked up "SG-3 to Stargate command we found what looks like to be writings of what looks like to be describing something that Jack downloaded the first ancient records, and Stargate Command we saw what looks like a shuttle of some sort crashed landed about 50 meters due east of the path from the gate to the device. We may need to bring medics back with us."

That recording was picked up just before you arrived here at Starbase 12 and we have been picking up a lot of chatter like that threw the rift from a class X probe we launched to study plus we found a way to pick up some data and trajectory of your missing runabout in orbit where the rift opened up.

"Captain Harris your orders are as the following proceed to the rift, scan it for anything unusual in terms of if rift is expanding or not send that data back to me at Department of Temporal Investigations, the proceed to enter the rift study the space and send that data back on an encrypted class X probe threw the rift and program it to land on Altair III, do not make contact with the people on the planet, make sure you engage the cloaking device installed aboard the Warrior once you are through the rift. Any questions?" Dr. Nicholas states.

Commander Gamble asked "What should we do if we come under fire while we are engaging the cloaking device." Dr. Nicholas responds "if that does happen then follow standard Starfleet protocols on engaging hostile targets, any other question if not, then I will be disembarking when we reach Altair III to the surface to began our studies of the rift from the planets surface." Captain tap's his combadge and makes the call to Ensign Turner to let him know to contact Starbase 12 and request permission to disembark and proceed to Altair at maximum warp.


	6. Crash on PLANET - P3X-439

**Crash on PLANET - P3X-439**

**Rift exit in orbit of P3X-439  
****7th April 2004  
****1600 Hours**

Tiffany asked as the ship exited the rift in orbit of P3X-439 "Sensors Lea?" "We have no power all systems falling Tiffany, plus it looks like we are in a descending orbit we might want to brace for impact on to the planet."

As SG-2 was scouting around for the ancient artifact, Major Harper noticed a vessel crashing on to the surface and he radioed his commanding officer "Colonel Reynolds, I think I spotted a vessel that crashed landed on the surface about 20 meters due east from the gate, sir"

"What do you mean a vessel crash landed on the planet?" Reynolds responded over the radio to Major Harper.

"It just came in to view just 5 minutes ago sir." Harper said

"I did not see the vessel crashed on the surface or enter the orbit. How big would you say the vessel is?" Colonel Reynolds.

"I would have to say about the size of a Goa'uld cargo vessel", said Harper.

"Has anyone found what we were actually here to find?" said Reynolds over the radio to his team.

Harper responded with, "I think Sampson has found what we are looking for Reynolds."

Reynolds press his button on the radio "Reynolds to Sampson did you find what we are looking for?"

"I think so but it might be better if Daniel takes a look at it to make sure it is what we are looking for on the planet," Sampson responded back to Reynolds.

"Reynolds to Harper, go dial the gate and let Hammond know we are on the way back, we found the device, and let him know we will need a medic team return as well when we can return to the planet."

Harper headed to the gate along with the rest of SG-2 team. The gate connected in about 5 minutes after it was dialed, Harper transmitted the teams IDC code to open the Iris to let the team thru the Earth's stargate.

* * *

**Briefing room, Level 27, Stargate Command, Earth  
****7th April 2004  
****1800 hours**

"Welcome back SG-2, did you find the repository device?" Hammond asked

"We did find some writings that we need translated but it does look like what could be an ancient repository on the planet plus we also spotted a vessel crash landed on the surface it does not look any vessel we saw before or have on record, General." said Major Harper.

"What do you mean a vessel SG-2?" said General Hammond.

"Well General it came into view as we found the device but we didn't recognize it nor how it came to crash the planet, maybe Carter could come up with an answer for us sir."

General Hammond walked over to the desk phone and picked up the receiver and dialed Sam's lab, and asked Sam to grab Ryan as well and join them in the briefing room. Colonel Carter was in her Science Lab when the phone rang she picked up the receiver it was Hammond on the other end.

"Sam can you come to the briefing room and grab Ryan as well, SG-3 spotted a shuttle hit the planet hard and may need some extra to power it when you head back there in the morning with the rest of the team."

It took Sam and Ryan a few minutes to get to the briefing room from her lab a few levels up as she and Ryan head to there they decided to grab Teal'c, and Daniel to join them as well because of the ship SG-2 spotted crash landed on the surface of P3X-439. Finally Sam, Ryan, Teal'c, and Daniel arrived to the briefing room Hammond asked "Teal'c have you seen a vessel that SG-2 saw crashing down to the planet." Teal'c answered the question with "No I have not general."

"What we saw crashing on the planet does not look like any Goa'uld ship's, but it does look like a shuttle from a science fiction show that is running on television but it can't be real can it Carter?" Reynolds said to everyone in the room.

"It's possible Reynolds, there is a possibility of something like that could happen but I am not sure if it can happen, that would mean the ship either past thru a black hole or some other tear in the fabric of space and/or subspace could have caused this issue to happen. How big did you say it was?" Sam said to Reynolds.

"It had to be at least 23 meters," Harper interjected before Reynolds could speak.

Then Hammond turns to ask Ryan "Ryan have you seen a vessel that SG-2 saw crashing down to the planet?"

Ryan asks, "Major Harper please describe the shuttle in detail."

"I would have to say about the length of a Goa'uld Scout craft size but it could be a little larger. It came in a step rate and crashed on to the surface with a heavy impact, it looks sliver with a red and blue engine like pods on the side a pod on the top, and a slight slope of a window in front." Harper said

Then it hit the members of SG-1 and Ryan in the head as they remember a few years ago that Ryan O'Connell was from that same universe and his ship had some of the same markings and everything to match what Reynolds was saying but what Reynolds did not know that Ryan O'Connell was from time period and universe.

"We also picked up an emergency beacon broadcasting from it on our radio. Then we heard a voice that came on radio the radio channel we were on and we heard this message." Reynolds said, as he was about to hit play

"This Lt. Commander Tiffany Jefferson of the Runabout Galileo 4 from U.S.S. Warrior, we have crashed on the surface and in need of medical assistance." The message on the tape he played said. Just as the message got to Runabout Galileo 4, from U.S.S. Warrior, Ryan had to do something to help his fellow Starfleet officers and some how he had to go this time to save the crew of that Danube-Class Runabout.

Let me explain what a Danube-Class Runabout is said Ryan, "The Galileo is a runabout class vessel it designed to transport from 2 to 6 crew members, it travels up to warp 5, it has 4 phaser arrays, a micro torpedo launcher. When I disappeared from our ship yard where it was being built at I designed that Danube class vessel, and I can open it up fast and get it somewhat power until the Warrior arrives threw the rift if that what I summarized that's what is about to happen to the vessel."

"Would you like me and Teal'c with Ryan as well to head out now or wait for Daniel and Jack to head out to the planet?" Sam said, as she was looking dead on at General Hammond.

General Hammond made up his mind and "Here is what the schedule we are going to do is wait for Daniel to translate the writings and lets get enough time for the infirmary to pack the gear and loaded on to a M.A.L.P. for easier transport to the crash site. Ryan, go to your shuttle grab and gear you need to use to repair the vessel with."

"General I took some measurements and my shuttle could fit right through the stargate and could be more useful than carrying the gear by hand plus I have most of the proper Starfleet equipment to use to open up the shuttle on my craft."

Ryan left the meeting and proceeded to Sub-Level 26 hanger room where his shuttle is stored. Once in the hanger room Ryan began to check all the equipment, when Colonel Carter showed up and asked him if he needed any help with any thing. Ryan turned to Carter and said, "Sure I could use some help, checking the EPS systems and sensors." As Carter and Ryan work for about another two hours they decided to take a break and head to the mess hall when Ryan suggested that they stay there and eat in the shuttle. "Carter would you like to stay here and eat dinner here instead of heading to the mess hall?" "Sure" said Carter. "Just go up to the replicator and ask for what ever you want." Ryan said as he ordered two Chicken French from the replicator and reached under the replicator in the panel below was a bottle of Château Picard 2358. With in minutes the food was ready to eat.

Carter was so pleased with the meal she was so surprised at how good the food replicator was on Ryan's shuttle. This gave them time to talk about the facts and figures about how such a rift could have formed in space. Carter said to Ryan, as they were finishing up the meal together "Ryan what do you think could have caused this rift?"

Ryan responded with, "Let's merge all the data I have and the data you have from NASA, SETI, NORAD and other agencies in my lab in five that gives us time to gather all the facts and debrief one another"

"Sound like a plan, Ryan" Carter said responding to Ryan.

* * *

**Ryan O'Connell's Lab**, **Sub-Level 26,  
****Stargate Command, Earth,  
****7****th****, April 2004  
****1900 Hours**

It took both Sam and Ryan time to gather all the facts of his arrival from his side and from NASA, SETI, NORAD and other agencies. Once all the facts were gathered, Ryan inputted all the data in to his computer core and ran some computational figures on the data. The computer came back with a severe tear in the space-time continuum that was a big surprised that neither Sam nor Ryan could have imaged in there lifetime. They decided to grab a probe that Ryan built and slapped it to M.A.L.P., Sam and Ryan made there way to his shuttle and then tapped the buttons to head down to the gate room from where his shuttle was parked. Once the shuttle was lowered in to the gate room Carter instructed Walter to dial the gate to P3X-439 so they can head threw and launch this probe just for research before the team departs the following morning.

As Walter started to dial the gate General Hammond heard the alarms and made his way to the control room. "Carter, O'Connell what are you two doing?" Hammond said, looking in surprised as they were in gear to head off world. "Sir, O'Connell and I need to test a theory he has fast so we can get some more data about this tear sir and going later tomorrow may reduce the chances of finding some facts of how this tear was formed." "All you two be careful and Godspeed." "Ryan tapped on the thrusters panel quarter thrust to push the shuttle threw the gate. Once on the other side of gate the arrived on P3X-439 they headed in to a geo-sync orbit around P3X-439, Ryan and Carter both put on Spacesuits to launch the probe to collect data at the same time a probe from the U.S.S. Warrior showed up in front of the launch path to send theirs thru the tear and see if it makes it way in front of the Warriors path to enter the rift if so then we can really get telemetry of this rift. Once their probe was away thru the tear in space-time-reality continuum they picked up the Warrior's Probe and began to download the data from the probe.

Ryan punch in his access codes to began the data transfer from probe. As the data flows in to the shuttles computer core, Ryan moves over the to the communication panel and taps a few buttons. "Gemini to the Galileo, please respond?" "Shuttle craft Gemini this is Lt. Commander Tiffany Jefferson, we have some minor injuries right now we just need food except for Cadets Codie Ryder, and Oscar Godfrey are critically injured can you beam them aboard and see that they get medical treatment every one else is has minor injuries." "Understood Tiffany, I am about to lock on to Cadets Codie Ryder, and Oscar Godfrey. Sam, can you move the probe over we got two cadets I am beaming aboard the Gemini and they are in critically condition." Sam shouted up to Ryan "go ahead and beam them aboard" Ryan taps the transporter controls on the panel next to the pattern buffers and redirects the transport to the rear cabin on the Gemini. "Ryan to Jefferson, I am beaming them up now." "Thank you O'Connell we will be waiting for you to return." As Carter walked up behind Ryan she remind him to have the crew aboard the Galileo to have their phasers ready just incases Goa'uld show up before they return.

Once Cadets Codie Ryder, and Oscar Godfrey were aboard Ryan plotted a course for the stargate on the surface, and beamed Carter to the surface to dial the Stargate to return to Stargate Command. Back at the Stargate Command the alarms for incoming wormhole went of Walter was sitting at the chair and saw that Captain Carter's IDC on the screen and he opened the iris for both Carter and Ryan with his shuttle. It wasn't long for them to arrive in the gate room. As the shuttle enter Carter made her way to the control room to page for medics to report to Sub-Level 26 shuttle pad.

It took medics a minute to arrive at the shuttle pad Ryan picked up Cadet Ryder and set him on a gurney and then picked up Cadet Godfrey and set him on the other gurney and told the medics to rush them to the infirmary and began treatment on them right away he left the two medical tricorders open with stats running on them for each of them. Then Ryan and Carter grabbed the probe and moved it to his lab to began another download of the data to his lab. This took till about the same time that Jackson had a revelation around 0900 hours in the morning of April 8, 2004. Ryan kept crunching the numbers and it him like a Borg with their injectors punching threw the skin. He woke up Carter and said, "I found the data I need but it looks like it was caused by either your Ancients or another race like them and they wanted me and the Warrior to cross the tear to help you guys and help the Asgards as well but it looks like once the Warrior crosses the tear it will be closed until we do what ever they need us to finish before we can head back to our reality."

"What are you saying Ryan?" Carter said looking in to Ryan's eye. "It looks like the Admiral Hammond in my reality was never really supposed to be there it looks like he appeared to give us an Asgard core, and other Stargate technologies and I installed them in to the Warriors' CIC room. We got to get back as soon as possible the Warrior is about to enter the Rift from what this probe data is saying."

* * *

**Daniel Jackson Linguistic Lab, Sub-Level 26,  
****Stargate Command, Earth,  
****8th April 2004  
****0900 hours**

Realizing the significance of what Daniel Jackson just read, the archeologist quickly typed up a brief report on his translation, knowing that General Hammond would need one before he'd approve a mission. Once it was done and printed out, he reached for the phone and dialed Jack's cell phone, figuring that the colonel probably wasn't in yet. After several rings, Jack picked up.

"What?" Jack answered curtly.

"Jack, I've been translating the Ancient writing on the colonnade SG-2 discovered on P3X-439."

"Daniel, I'll be there in half an hour."

Ignoring the statement, Daniel continued. "It talks about a library of knowledge, Jack. I think the monument contains a repository of the Ancients."

"Repository you say."

"Yeah, you know. That . . . that thing that grabbed your head, made you talk crazy, nearly killed you."

"Well, it sounds like we should stay away, then."

"Well, uh . . . I mean, considering what we know now, we should be able to find another way to access the information," Daniel quickly countered. "Sam's been able to use Tok'ra crystals to-to-to find a way to transfer all kinds of different energies. I mean it's worth a try, Jack. It might lead us to the Lost City, and you know how important that is. We should go there as soon as possible."

"Yeah?"

Daniel was getting the tiniest bit irritated. It was as if Jack wasn't even listening to half of what he was saying. And he had just heard an odd sound coming from the phone, almost like running and sloshing water. What was Jack doing?

"So?" he said.

"I'll be there in half an hour," the colonel repeated.

Good. That would give him just enough time to talk to Hammond and arrange for a briefing on the mission. "Okay, bye."

"No, no, no, wait. Don't . . . don't hang up. I need a seven-letter word."

Daniel sighed inwardly. "I told Sam I wouldn't help you."

"Well, then this will be the one thing she doesn't know. Up, down, charmed, blank."

"Strange," Daniel answered without hesitation, knowing that the clue was referring to different types of quarks.

"Yeah . . . well, thanks anyway."

* * *

**Briefing Room, Sub-Level 27,  
Stargate Command, Earth,  
****8th April 2004  
****0930 hours**

As they entered the briefing room, Major Harper was laughing about something. He was standing beside Colonel Reynolds. The two men turned around and looked at SG-1.

"Harper, Reynolds," Jack greeted.

"Sir," the major responded.

"Jack," Reynolds said.

Everyone walked over to the table.

"SG-2 spotted a Goa'uld reconnaissance drone while on the planet where they found the colonnade, as well as a spacecraft bearing the name Galileo its registration of U.S.S. Warrior NCC-54960 crashed landed on near the structure, and O'Connell and I went early late last night to launch a probe to gather data on the rift and well we were collecting data we beamed up to of the Cadets they are in the infirmary receiving medical care the rest of the crew decided to wait for us to return to them with a separate to assist Ryan with support while we proceed to the look at the artifact, Sir" Sam told Jack. "Since that obviously means the Goa'uld were aware of its existence, SG's 3 and 5 will be providing backup, if General Hammond approves the mission."

"What mission?" Jack asked, trying to figure out what was going on. When Daniel called him this morning, he hadn't been paying all that much attention to what the archaeologist was saying, his mind focused on doing the crossword puzzle and shaving at the same time. In fact, he hadn't even heard everything Daniel said because he'd gotten shaving cream on the phone and had to wash it off. Now, he was beginning to realize that not paying attention had been a mistake. Apparently, they were now going on a mission that he knew next to nothing about.

General Hammond came in. "Good morning, SG-1." He looked at Jack. "Nice of you to join us."

"Good morning, Sir," Jack greeted.

Everyone took his or her seat.

Hammond turned his attention to Jack. "I've read Doctor Jackson's report on his translation. Given what happened the last time you encountered something like this, I'm surprised you're so willing to take on this mission. Ryan's already in the gate room with his shuttle."

"So am I, sir," Jack responded, still in the dark.

"Jack?" Daniel said.

"Daniel?"

"Why wouldn't we want to gain access to the greatest repository of knowledge in the known universe, once and for all find the Lost City of the Ancients, and use their advanced technology to save the entire galaxy from the evil oppression of the Goa'uld?"

"Well, there's that," Jack replied after a short pause. "From the mission file I've read, it's one of those things that whips up from the wall, grabs your head and rearranges your brain, right?" Reynolds asked.

"Sort of," Daniel answered.

"Sort of?"

"It basically downloads the entire library of the Ancients' knowledge into a person's mind," Sam explained. "That massive amount of data then slowly unspools into your brain, eventually taking over your consciousness completely."

"Except it wasn't meant for a physiology as primitive as ours," Daniel added.

'Hey! Who're you calling primitive?' Jack objected in his mind. "Easy, fella," he said aloud.

Daniel put up his hand and mouthed, "Sorry."

"I thought the report said you almost died last time, sir," Harper said, which earned him a long look from Jack.

"The Asgard were able to remove the information from O'Neill's mind before he was lost to us," Teal'c stated.

"So why don't we just shoot Thor a call, get him standing by as backup?" Jack suggested.

"We tried, sir," Sam told him. "He's not responding."

"None of our alien allies have been particularly reliable of late," Hammond stated. "Should something happen again . . . "

Daniel quickly jumped in. "General, no one's saying that anyone should directly interface with the device. We're suggesting that it be extracted and brought home for study."

"The engineering team that studied the last one of these devices you found determined nothing after six months of research."

"We believe that that device's power source was depleted when Colonel O'Neill activated it," Sam explained. "Besides, if Daniel really is able to control Ancient technology as we suspect he can, it's possible that he will be able to turn the repository on without anyone actually interfacing with it."

"Oh, I don't know if I like the sound of that," Jack said. "What if it beams all that stuff out into the brains of whoever is close to it?"

"I really don't think that would be possible, sir," Sam replied. "Judging by what happened to you and what you described seeing, I believe that the device somehow downloads its information via a link with the brain through the optic nerves. That's why it, um, grabbed your head like that and held on."

"Oh, you would have to remind me about that, wouldn't you."

Sam gave him a look of apology. "Sorry, sir."

"Regardless, this is too important to pass up," Daniel insisted.

Hammond nodded slightly and turned to Jack. "Recent Intel suggests that Anubis has become a serious threat to dominate the rest of the Goa'uld in a very short time. We have to consider Earth is at risk now more than ever, especially taking into consideration the ominous visions Doctor Jackson has been having. If the knowledge contained within this device can lead us to technologies we can use to defend ourselves, we must pursue it."

Jack looked at Daniel. "Why didn't you just say that?"

"Sorry," the archeologist responded.

"You have a go, your primary object is to secure the artifact, secondary objective is check on the shuttle that SG-3 came a crossed as they were preparing to enter the stargate." the general told everyone. "And be careful, people."

The gate began to dial to establish a connection to P3X-439, the first group thru the Stargate was SG teams 1, 3,5,7 for backup as well as SG-8 which was a medic unit was aboard Ryan's shuttle as they proceeded out of the SGC to P3X-439.


	7. Warrior's Departure thru the Rift

**Warrior's Departure thru the Rift**

**Altair III  
****10th February 2389  
****16:00 hours**

As the Warrior drops out of warp near Altair III and transported Department of Temporal Investigations Dr. Nicholas Prusette to the observation facility on the surface. Captain Harris does his final checks through the ship and made sure that they are ready to enter the rift. Engineering to the bridge all systems are go the shields can handle the transit through the rift. The crew on each deck prepped the equipment in sickbay they made sure all the medical supplies are locked and in their proper location, in the shuttle bays the shuttle crews made sure each vessel is properly secured in their dock pads. The Engineering teams made sure that all systems are ready with parts and gear ready to jump start the system as it proceeds through the tear in subspace.

"Warrior to Prusette we are preparing to proceed through the tear in subspace and please inform the Admiral we are on the way and hopefully make it back if not we will follow the Temporal Prime Directive."

"Captain Harris, you may proceed thru the rift now and good luck and Godspeed."

"Thank you Dr. Prusette."

Harris orders Ensign Turner to set course through the rift at half impulse. A load chime when out over the ship then the Captain Harris spoke "Attention crew prepare for any turbulence as we enter the rift."

* * *

**P3X-439  
****9th April 2004  
****13:00 hours**

As the Warrior gradually exits the rift it begins it course to what looks like a class m planet. As they proceed to line up in geosynchronous orbit, they began the scans to find the lost runabout on the surface of the planet. It took about a day and a half to find the shuttle from orbit, the sensor also picked up what looks like a stable wormhole from the planets surface. "Captain we are detecting the distress beacon of Galileo 4 on the surface." said Lt. Commander Johnson.

"Captain to sickbay" as Harris taps his combadge.

"Dr. Marlene here captain" Dr. Marlene responded.

"Can you have a medical team in transporter room 2" asked the Captain Harris.

"Captain can I take a science team down to study what looks like to be a wormhole being formed on the planets surface. That wormhole looks like it could cause some interference with the transporters. Do you think we could use Warrior-A which is parked in the main shuttle bay to land check it out, and then report back?" said Lt. Commander Bordeau.

"Hold on a minute I'm detecting another federation shuttle but this one is exiting some sort of a wormhole."

"Commander Gamble, take the Warrior-A, along with two dozen security officers and a dozen medical and the rest can be science/engineering teams to study the wormhole phenomenon," said Captain Harris.

Marlene answered Harris "We heard that and our are on way to the main shuttle bay to meet Gamble and we pack enough supplies to care for the possible injured crew on the surface and supplies needed to treat them"

"Gamble to the bridge request permission to disembark Warrior-A and head to the surface now?"

"This is the bridge your permission to disembark the Warrior-A, is granted" Harris replied.

"Ensign Prescott set a course for landing between the wormhole phenomenon and the runabout," Gamble said to the young Ensign Prescott as she plotted the course and speed.

* * *

**Surface of P3X-439  
****9th April 2004  
****13:00 hours**

As the stargate begins to stop as the last chevron locks into place, Colonel Jack O'Neill, Colonel Carter, Dr. Jackson, and Teal'c, along with SG-3, SG-5, SG-7 and SG-8 to scout for the crashed vessel that landed on P3X-439 planet when SG-2 was scouting it, as well as Ryan aboard his Shuttle with SG-8. As the shuttle exited the wormhole it began picking up not just the Galileo's signal but also picked up another Federation signal in orbit of the planet.

Jack setup the plan ass they exited the gate "SG-1, SG-2 will search for a device that holds the key to unlock on the lost city and its hidden weapons of the ancients to protect the earth from Anubis. SG-5 and SG-7 guard the gate, SG-8 and Ryan search for the Galileo that SG-2 saw crashed landed it looks like its 20 meters due east from the gate."

As Ryan and SG-8 headed towards the crash site they spotted what looked like a to be a good size craft landing 10 meters away with designs and markings that matched the craft that crashed when SG-2 first searched the planet.

Ryan tapped the comm panel to open a hailing frequency to the Warrior and Warrior-A. "Gemini to Warrior, Captain Harris?" Aboard the Warrior the operations on duty said to Harris "incoming transmission from a Federation Shuttle, sir." "On screen now ensign."

"I am Lt. Commander Ryan O'Connell from Utopia Planitia Ship Yard welcome to P3X-439, Captain William Harris."

"How have you been Ryan?"

"I've have been trapped on earth for at least 4 years, sir and the United States Air Force enlisted me in to a top secret division called Stargate Command and have been working on a way home but nothing came up so I stashed a message for the Admiral to see and alerted him to the location in space where the tear would be he must have selected a good crew to come hear."

"He did indeed and there is a blacked out and hidden section on my ship that I do not know about is this your doing Ryan." "Yes I do Harris. Admiral Hammond insisted on installing it on the ship. It is a modified Stargate Command filled with a Stargate, and earth's allied technology's along with a Asgard core in the room."

"Ensign open up a channel to the Warrior-A now for a conference with the shuttle"

"Captain Harris to Commander Gamble, please respond"

"Gamble here sir"

"I will meet at a landing zone not to far from the crash site, and Captain go to Red Alert there is a group of aliens called the Goa'ulds who pose as gods to humans in this time and they maybe in route to this planet any time soon so keep your guard up and alert at all times unless you hear from me. That's an order Captain Admiral Hammond should have told you if you run in to me I have his permission to take charge at this time I asked him in the letter to notify who ever he picks ok."

"I did not look in detail at the Orders. But if it is there I will look at it again plus Admiral Monae Michaelson was the one who notified me about the disappearance of my shuttle and not of your disappearance from under Admiral Hammond's command."

"You might have to check under Admiral Hammond's records if you have access to his logs. Any ways lets get the Galileo up and out of the ground and aboard the Warrior."

* * *

**Warrior-A Landing on the surface of P3X-439  
****9th of April 2004  
****13:00 hours**

"Commander, we have successfully landed the ship on the surface of the planet." Ensign Prescott said.

"Gamble to all security teams precede to the main cargo bay door and secure the landing zone" Gamble said as he addressed all the security personal.

Lt. Commander Steve Jefferson gathers all security team at the cargo bay he makes sure every security officer had either a phaser, or a phaser rifle as they exited the cargo bay onto the surface. As security teams began to secure the area surrounding where the Warrior's defiant class ship landed, they spot a class 9 shuttle approaching their location. Jefferson and his team started to head towards the Gemini, and waited for the rear hatch to open up. Once the rear door open Ryan exited the shuttle first followed by Colonel Jake Andrews and SG-8.

Steve started to walk to Ryan and said "What are you doing here Ryan?" "Well Steve, I just left for a vacation from Utopia Planitia when all of a sudden my shuttle and I was some how thrown back in time 4 years earlier and been helping out the U.S. Air Force's secret division known as the SGC. And let me introduce the team traveling with me on the way to the Galileo, This is Colonel Jake Andrews, Esposito, Ariel Lee, and Jenny Brackley of the SGC's medical unit SG-8"

"I'm Colonel Jake Andrews United States Air Force, and welcome to P3X-439, and who might you be?" Jake said to Steve.

Steve replied "Nice to meet all of you, Starfleet lost contact with my wife's runabout this morning threw a tear in subspace and we were able to trace it to the edge of a rift but we could not detect anything near the rift except for the distress beacon saying they were pulled in."

"Steve, one of our other teams called SG-2 spotted the vessel crash landing a few days ago as they were scouting the area for a device that has some information on it that we are looking for. And may I radio my CO and let him know you vessel safely landed" Jake said to Steve.

"Any ways Steve, did you guys pick up my probe before you came thru the rift?" Ryan said to Steve.

"Yeah we did Lt. Commander Bordeau had it pulled in to the shuttle bay two why?" Steve said, as he was looking right at Bordeau.

"It will help me with some calculations that I left running back at stargate command on the facts of the rift."

Bordeau butted in "What do you mean your calculations Ryan?"

"Well when I first came at about 2000 hours last night earth time in this current year of 2004 is when I launched that probe to see if I can get it to go to the future but I was not sure if it was man made or of a power that we do not know about but it would be best for us to run thru the data and see what it brings because Captain Carter and I had one half of the puzzle in our hand but we needed the second data source to complete it." Ryan said to Lt. Commander Bordeau.

"Ah any ways the rift closed just as we arrived here and we tried to scan for it but it was no more" Steve said to Ryan

"Harris to Ryan we are detecting unknown ships approaching the surface what would you like us to do?"

"Intercept them as soon as possible and use the main phaser only or torpedoes."

"Go ahead Jake we will wait as you radio your CO" Steve said to Jake.

"SG-8 to O'Neill" "O'Neill here" as he is dodging Goa'uld weapons fire "We made contact with the crew of that ship and they were wondering if they could send a crew of scientists and engineers to look at that the stargate and how it works and we will be sending Esposito and Jenny Brackley with them to the look at the gate, Me and Ariel Lee will continue with their medics and security team to locate the vessel they lost. And by the way they seem to be like that TV show that you say you like, Colonel? You there?" Jake said to O'Neill

"Jake we are under fire here do what you got do and then head back to the gate understand" "Yes Colonel, Jake Out"

"Is there anything we can do to help O'Neill" Jefferson and Ryan said to Jake.

"Unless you can get us to them fast and able to cover them either aerial or ground support" as Jake replied to Jefferson

Without looking Jefferson hit his combadge "Jefferson to Warrior requesting emergency beaming to location of SG-1, and possibly can you launch the two Delta flyers for aerial cover?"

Captain Harris came on the channel "We can have the Delta flyers dispatched right a way from shuttle bay 2 and will be to the location of SG-1 with in 2 minutes."

Jefferson turns to Jake and asks him to radio O'Neill and notify them that 2 delta flyers class shuttles are en route to protect them and they are bringing portable force field generators to secure the area around the edge of the building.

It only took less than two minutes for the delta flyers to land and created a defense perimeter in front of the ancient archive and it gave them enough time to figure a way to download the data into a portable storage or something to store it on or in to preserve the ancient information and technology that is stored in the device. A team of Starfleet engineers took out their tricorders and scanned for a way to download the information but the only way that it could be downloaded was in to the head of a human that has a trace of the Ancient gene in the blood.

* * *

**Stargate on P3X-439  
****9****th**** of April 2004  
****13:00 hours**

Back over at the Stargate and DHD device a team of Starfleet Engineers and Science teams arrived and setup to monitor the stargate and tested it to see if it will cause interference with the transporters Lt. Sal asked the captain to start dialing an address to any planet the planet the captain picked was Earth, and as the gate started dialing Lt. Commander Brandon Bordeau tap his comm badge and said "Lt. Commander Brandon Bordeau to Transporter room 2" "Transporter room 2 here"

"Can you beam down a test beacon to my present location and then beam it back up to the ship"

"Beacon is en route to your location" as the transporter chiefs ends the comm chatter the beacon showed up.

* * *

**Gate Control Room,  
****SGC, Earth  
****9th April 2004  
****13:00 hours**

The alarms went off in the base and General Hammond was wondering why SG-8 was dialing Stargate Command up. General Hammond walk down to the radio rig and radio a captain from SG-8 he said "Captain Esposito, what is the status of the mission?"

The captain replied, "We found the shuttle along with a larger ship of the fleet they are from and then a small team of their engineers and scientists asked if they can test and see if the Stargate would interfere with their transporter system."

General Hammond asked "Esposito could you have the Captain of their fleet to come to earth via the Stargate to Stargate Command and discuss and see if they can help with the impending threat at hand."

"I will pass the invitation on to their captain stand by general." Esposito replied.

* * *

**P3X-439  
****9th April 2004  
****13:00 hours**

Captain Esposito turns to Lt. Sal and asks him if he could contact the ship and see if the captain and then Lt Sal taps his comm badge and said "Lt. Sal to Warrior"

"Captain Harris here"

"Captain Harris, looks like the transporters are not affected by the stargate captain two members of SG-8 dialed the gate to earth and alerted them of the situation and at that time we contacted the transporter room to beam the beacon down and back up and we tested it and recorded the data now we can use the transporters at the crash site as for you Captain you are request by the General on Earth for a meeting he would like you to attend at 1400 hours today." as Lt. Sal provided the update to the captain.

Harris replied to Lt. Sal "Lt. Sal, I will be right there and thank you for the update."

Lt. Sal said to Esposito "did you hear what Captain Harris said?"

Esposito replied with a yes and relayed that statement over the gate since it was still active as they were talking about the progress on the planet.

Harris turns to Rogers who is overseeing tactical operations "Open a channel to the Warrior-A"

Roger said "Channel Opened sir."

"Commander Gamble the transporters are now working to beam to and from the surface we tested the systems to make sure the stargate device would not interfere. The readings came back negative from interference from the stargate. I will be beaming down to the surface and will be proceeding to earth via the stargate their general would like to meet with me. And can you please return to the ship as soon as you can."

"Captain Harris, I will transport up to the ship to take over command there. Let me get Lt. Commander Steve to take over operations here."

* * *

**Shuttle Galileo crashed site on P3X-439  
****9th April 2004  
****13:00 hours**

While a group science and engineers were have a field day at the gate the search for the Galileo took a while to search for but it took Ryan less than a few minutes to spot the crash from inside his shuttle it show the shuttle is was buried in a small set of shrubs with faint life signs coming from within the runabout, so he began to ferry the medical team from the Warrior-A's location to the runabout crash site which it took the rest of the day, "Dr. Marlene to the Warrior-A we located the shuttle and we need an engineering team here a.s.a.p." "Um Dr. Marlene I was the one who built that Danube class vessel before I disappeared into the past."

"Dr. Marlene we located your signal and transporting an engineering team now, after we found out that the transporters work to beam up and down to the surface. I am going to be transporting up to the main ship. Captain Harris is transporting down to the surface next to Lt. Solas at the stargate he was offered to meet General Hammond on earth. And let Lt. Commander Steve Jefferson he is in command of Warrior-A." Commander Gamble responded.

As soon as the Engineering team led by Lt. Commander Alexander Stewart beamed down from the Warrior's Engineering Room, they were meet by Lt. Commander Ryan O'Connell. They had a little trouble getting the shuttle doors open. Colonel Jake Andrews asked "Is the shuttle too low on power to even release the manual override system we already have a power generator on our backpack called a Naquadah generator which could give the shuttle enough power to power it up and a back to the ship for repairs."

Lt. Commander Alexander Stewart said, "We can give it a try and see if it works."

Ryan knew which sockets to plug the Naquadah generator into the power jacks that were design to use a Naquadah generator to override the door power as it connects the shuttle door opens up so the medical teams can check out all the shuttle's occupants.

Dr. Marlene steps up into the shuttle and asked "Is everyone okay, who's hurt on the shuttle?"

Lt. Commander Tiffany Jefferson responded from near the helm seat on the runabout ". Lt. Lea Waterson and Cadet Ashton Ghilrist, have minor cuts and bumps. Ensign Andrew Strout, Lt. Iris Grant and I have just minor cuts from the crash. And as you already know that Cadets Codie Ryder, and Oscar Godfrey were already to Stargate Command by Ryan"

Dr. Marlene turns to Ryan and said "Why did you not tell me that you took the two cadets to Stargate Command?" "I was managing to many thing at Stargate Command and it slip my mind taps her combadge and states, "Dr. Marlene to Transporter room two, 8 people to be beam directly to Sickbay"

Jake asked if his team could be useful since SG-8 was a medic unit as well.

Dr. Marlene replied "not really due to the injuries sustained from the crash and we have better medical technology on the ship but you can provide coverage to the engineering team since your team knows the terrain better."

As Dr. Marlene and her team along with the injured is transported to sickbay, Commander Gamble contacted Lt. Commander Steve Jefferson and notified him that he is in charge of the surface tasks while Gamble reports back to the main ship with the Captain was invited to earth by General Hammond. While the engineering team started to power back to the shuttle's impulse engine, the group started to hear weapons fire shooting near the shuttle.

"I think I am hear Jaffa battle horn and sounds like they are heading towards our position." Jake said to Ariel.

Ariel replied to Jake "I believe you're right Jake."

"Jake to SG-1" "Carter here" "We will not be able to make it back to the gate from our position, we will be joining their crew on board their ship and we will meet you back to earth" "Understood Jake"

Jake turns to Lt. Commander Alexander Stewart "Lt. Commander Ryan O'Connell and Alexander Stewart we got to get this shuttle of yours off the ground now, it sound like the Goa'uld have found us and proceeding this way."

Lt. Commander Ryan went out side of the shuttle and grabbed the Naquadah generator and brought it to the shuttle and wired it up to the impulse engine subsystems, and at the same time he tap his combadge and contacted Lt. Commander Steve Jefferson and suggested that they depart the surface and return Warrior-A to the Warrior's docking bay to protect themselves from being captured by the Jaffa under Anubis's command.

"Stewart to Jefferson, we got hostiles approaching the shuttle and I think it's time to get back to the ship as soon as possible." as Ryan finished wiring up and prepping the shuttle for launch at maximum thrusters. Ryan exits the Galileo and then proceeded to his shuttle parked right next to the Galileo.

"Stewart, I think it's time to power up the engines on this shuttle of your" Jake said to Alexander

"Jake and Ariel take a seat please we are about to take off now, all systems powered up, to at least enough to get the shuttle on board the Warrior in shuttle bay 3 on the engineering hull section for repair and overhauling." Stewart said to the people inside the runabout Galileo. The Galileo set a course the Warrior while, Ryan's vessels departed for the Stargate.

* * *

**Stargate on P3X-439  
****9th April 2004  
****14:00 hours**

Captain Harris beamed down to the surface with a security team under them command of Lt. Jason Sanders at the stargate at the same time as SG-1 and the other SG teams returned to the gate and Daniel started proceed to dial the gate for earth, Captain Harris offered to use the Warrior to get to Earth faster than using the gate but O'Neill insisted using the stargate due to the Jaffa coming on the rear of SG-1 and Captain Harris please inform your ship to proceed to earth at their maximum speed as soon as they are able to leave orbit. Harris ordered his security team to set up a defensive parameter as well as the present engineering and science teams that are at the gate as well they all reached for their phaser and started to fire them at the Jaffa to cover the gate at the as Jackson starts to the dial the gate to earth Harris tapped his combadge "Harris to Warrior"

"Commander Gamble here."

"Commander proceed to Earth at maximum warp and as soon as you drop out of warp engage the cloaking device or mask the warp signature with hiding behind the moon. Proceed to open up a secure communication channel when you arrive at Earth."

Carter turned to Harris "you might want to wanted end that conversation we got Jaffa on our tales and closing fast."

"Commander, I am going thru gate now and head to earth now at maximum warp, we got Jaffa on our tale. Captain Harris out." Harris spooked it over the combadge.

O'Neill shouted "Everyone threw the gate now no arguing people we got to move"

Captain Harris and along with the SG teams started to run thru the Stargate and began arriving in the Gate room back at Stargate Command on earth. Just as O'Neill turned his back to open fire on the Jaffa he saw the Gemini open a fire on the Jaffa and switch the engines to slow thrust to arrive in the gate room as every exits the gate on earth.


	8. Journey Back to Earth

Journey Back to Earth

**Gate Room SGC Earth**

**9th April 2004**

**14:00 hours**

The alarms went off in the base and General Hammond proceed down to the ramp in the gate room when the gate connect and all the SG teams along with Captain Harris, Science Chief Brandon Bordeau his team which was comprised for Lt. Sarah O'Brien, Lt. Richard Stark, Lt. Albert Thomas and Lt. Jg. Stephanie Perkins, and Lt. Commander Stacy O'Roke and her engineering team which was comprised of Lt. Ryan Thompson, Lt. George Tracy, Lt. Scott Jordan. "Hold on before you shut that iris general Ryan's shuttle was right behind me I though." Jack said. "Captain Harris notify them to close the Iris, I am going to take command of your ship captain and switch on the hyper drive to get us to earth in shorter period then at warp." Harris turned to Hammond and he said to the General "Don't you think you should close the iris?"

"Close the iris!" Hammond yelled as Carter flew through the gate. It was an almost comical sight, flying backward through the gate, clutching a staff weapon in one hand and a USP .45 in the other, several burn marks evident on the normally grey-green armor. SG-3 and -5 had made it back okay- a few minor injuries but the Starfleet engineers, and science teams were barely burned at all they start treatment right away with the med kits that two of the science officers had on them when they went thru the gate.

"General SG8's Ariel and Jake are aboard Harris's ship which is en route to earth at maximum speed" as Carter informed Hammond as they were coming thru the gate.

But when Colonel O'Neill flew the gate he landed on the ramp and unconscious, Lt. Sarah rushed over to O'Neill, opened up her tricorder and began to treat him, found that she could wake him up with a quick shot from a little shot of medicine from the hypo spray but Carter said "don't use that we need him to let it download in to his mind.

"SG-1 and, I want a debriefing, now. Captain Harris you may join us in the conference room as well." General Hammond said as he was standing in the gate room.

"General can we meet first before the debriefing?" Captain Harris asked General Hammond

Hammond replied "Yes, would you like to take this into my office just above the gate room."

"So General Hammond, what is exactly going on here and why did Carter rushed us thru the Gate and Colonel O'Neill stuck his up to the thing on the wall exactly." Harris asked with a look of interesting topic it must be to talk about.

General Hammond started to explain everything to Captain Harris "All right Captain here is the details of the situation in 1928 a big ring device was found in Giza, the transported to the US where it was brought under the US military control and been under research ever since then until Dr. Jackson figured out how to operate the device they blew up a Ha'tak vessel belonging to Ra a Goa'uld system lord. Then one day when the gate was shut down until a group of Jaffa crossed thru, and kidnapped one of my officers in the gate room and then return thru the stargate to Chu'lak. That was then, just recently we have been dealing with an impending doom from a very powerful Goa'uld system lord called Anubis and that's why we were on P3X-439, to try and find another ancient archive device, that's pretty much it."

Captain Harris replied, "That is very impressive backstory up to today General Hammond. Is there anything we can provide to the SGC when my ship arrives in orbit?" Captain Harris asked.

"I will have to see what we can use, William. We can discuss that in the main debriefing" Hammond spoke as they came out to meet with everyone in the main conference room outside his office.

As every sits down around the conference table Hammond asked "Dr. Jackson why did you let Jack sticks his head on to the Repository of the Ancients again?"

Daniel replied "we had no other choice the Jaffa were firing on us and he felt it was much safer in his head then the alternative, general"

"So, with your permission, Sir, I'd like to take the weekend, get a few personal things together." Jack said,

"The last time, it did take a couple of days before we noticed any change in the Colonel's behavior," Carter said to Hammond. After everything he gave up, he at least deserves the weekend.

"I'll be back Monday, ready to work," Jack said as he leaves the base to relax.

**Shuttle bay Control of Warrior in orbit of P3X-439**

**9th April 2004**

**14:00 hours**

"Galileo to Shuttle bay control request permission to dock" "Runabout Galileo, please proceed to shuttle bay 2, shuttle bay 3 is being retrofitted for what Captain Harris ordered before he left for the surface" "Galileo to Shuttle bay control, docking flight plotted and set, and please notify commander Gamble that Major Jake and Major Ariel will be accompanying us to earth it was too hard to get to the gate without getting fried plus the shuttle needs major repairs to be ready to fly again." "We are relaying message now to the bridge and will have quarters standing by as soon as you are dock" Following that call, Ryan contacted shuttle bay control "Ryan to shuttle bay control request permission to dock in the main shuttle bay and alert the commander to meet me in the CIC command center after he meets the visitors aboard the Galileo" "Ryan your request is granted proceed to the main shuttle bay."

The Galileo began its final approach for shuttle bay 2 the door began to open and the tractor beam took over the landing process. As Galileo lands in shuttle bay 2 and the ships exterior doors began to close.

Galileo finally came to a stop in its designated parking spot in the shuttle bay and the ships exterior doors finally closed. The Galileo runabout doors opened as Commander Gamble and Lt. Commander Steve Jefferson walked into shuttle bay 2 on deck 11 on the upper star drive section stand waiting for them to exit shuttle.

"Welcome aboard the Warrior Major Jake and Major Ariel. Stewart how badly damaged is the Galileo? " Commander Gamble said as the people came off the Galileo

"Thank you for letting us comes aboard your ship." Jake replied to Commander Gamble.

Gamble turned to Jefferson "Would you like to escort our guest to their quarters."

As Jefferson started to reply a message came in over the comm system and the klaxon sirens went off the computer voice spoke "Red Alert" then Ensign O'Dell came on the comm and spoke "Commander Gamble to the Bridge we are under attack."

"Gamble to the bridge, I am on my way. Jefferson take them to sick bay now and meet me at the bridge on the double."

As Gamble got of the Comm Ryan contacted him "Commander Gamble belay that order to the bridge but report to the CIC room on Deck 6 now and have a Helm officer report here as well."

"What for Lt. Commander?"

"I have clearance over to order you the CIC room other wise I will put you in to the brig sir."

Jefferson replied "I will proceed to them to sickbay and meet you there."

**Sickbay, U.S.S. Warrior**

**9th April 2004**

**14:03 hours**

Jefferson escorted Jake and Ariel threw ship to sickbay and describe the ships specs to them "The Warrior is a Warrior Class Starship, it is one of the most advanced ships in the fleet, she is over 463.73 meters wide, her length is 500 meters long and 195 meters tall, with 45 decks, can hold up to 2,000 crew members along with their families."

Jake asked "Why is this ship big and contain so many people"

"You will have to wait on the that information my orders are to get you to sickbay, and for me to report to the CIC. For now please wait here in sickbay until I come back for you"

Jake turned to Jefferson and acknowledged the order.

"Dr. Marlene can you perform standard medical test on our visitors while I report to the CIC we are under attack" as Jefferson hands off Jake and Ariel into Dr. Marlene's care until Jefferson returns from the CIC to take you two to your quarters.

**CIC Room on The Warrior in orbit of P3X-439**

**9th April 2004**

**14:05 hours**

Commander Gamble walked out of the turbolift as weapons fire hit the ship's aft ventral shield grid a few seconds later Lt. Commander Steve Jefferson arrived to the CIC Bridge.

"Jefferson takes over tactical and return fire on the craft."

It did not take much of a weapons fire from the Warrior to destroy the craft, which was one small strike from a phaser strip on the starboard ventricle side at three-fourths power.

As soon as the ship was destroyed, Commander Gamble asked, "Why he was ordered to the CIC room and not able to go to the bridge" Ryan answered his question "The reason why I asked you to come to the CIC room is because we have a hyperdrive engine and some special gear located in this room. I am going to activate the hyperdrive core and enable the commands for the main bridge to access the systems that are dormant." Ryan, Gamble and Jefferson exited the CIC and proceeded to the main bridge. Once they arrived to the bridge Ryan instructed the helm operations officer on duty to set a course to earth using the Hyperdrive engine only because they are in a system that Starfleet never mapped. The Ensign Samuel turned to the commander and said, "Do I have to follow Ryan's orders, Sir?"

Gamble looked at the Ensign Samuel, "Ensign he has a standing order from Admiral Hammond to take charge of the ship."

"Commander Gamble have all senior staff report to the CIC Bridge in 15minutes." Ryan said as he was heading to the turbolift to go to his quarters on board which were located just across from the CIC Bridge.

"Understood Lt. Commander Ryan." Gamble complied with Ryan's order.

The commander then turned to Jefferson and said "Lt. Commander Jefferson you may proceed back to sickbay and escort our guests to their quarters on deck 5 outer wing on the port side cabins 543 and 545 are for them, and I will be proceeding to the CIC command room. And join me and tell Dr. Marlene to join us there for a meeting."

Gamble finally proceeded to the CIC when he arrived to the access door it was a triple layered security door to enter into the CIC. Once inside the Command Information Center he notices a giant ring in the center of the deck a couple of round shuttles, a device with constellations on it, secondary helm and a lot of other tech that he will discuss about them at a later time. "Commander Gamble, welcome to the Warrior's CIC." "Why was this room locked and no one knew about?" "Actually captain Harris knows about it and has access to the room. "

As Ariel and Jake are finally escorted to their cabins for the journey back to earth they thought of some more questions.

"How big is the federation Jefferson?"

"The federation is spread out over 8,000 light years, with 150 members."

"That is pretty big for the federation."

"If you like anything the food replicators can make you anything you like to eat. I will be heading up to the bridge to prep the crew for all battle drills, as we are en route to earth. If you need anything feel free to page me or ask the computer for directions to the Holodeck, the main mess hall and other popular ship hangout spots. The Commander will be down to shortly to check in on you after our senior staff meeting in the conference room."

"Thank you Jefferson." Jake showed a sense of graduate to Jefferson.

Jake walked over to the food replicator and ordered up a rack of baby back ribs to eat and a coke to drink. As Jefferson left for the CIC room it took him at least 5 minutes to get there every one was waiting for him to arrive to begin the meeting.

"Good Afternoon everyone I'm Lt. Commander Ryan O'Connell I'm from Admiral Hammond office at Starfleet's Utopia Planitia Ship yard. The reason why I asked you all here in to the CIC Conference room was to go over some information that I would like to share with you folks."

"And what would that be?" asked Jefferson.

"Let me first begin with the details I have in front of you folks. Welcome to the CIC Bridge this room is design like a room back on Earth of this era know as Stargate Command and in the room there is a gate just like this one and a computer that dials the planet locations on it. To the room next over is a Communication relay that registers on the Secured channel of Stargate Command. In the room to left of that is an Asgard Core, which is another reason we need Warriors computer systems to work on a way to prevent the Asgards from dying. And finally on this ship there is a hyperdrive engine."

"So you are saying we could be what help save this reality from destruction." Said, Commander Gamble.

"Precisely Commander we would be saving this earth. Now may I invite our guest to join us in the CIC Room?" Ryan asked the Commander.

"Lt. Commander Jefferson, would you go retrieve our guest and bring them to the CIC room please."

"Sure thing Commander."

Lt. Commander Jefferson arrived at Major Jakes and pressed the door chime to Major Jake quarters "May I come in?" Jake responds, "Yes, you may come in." "Instead of me coming in to your quarters can you and Ariel follow me to the conference room."

It took them like 5 minutes to get to the conference room.

"Would you care to discuss what you guys doing on the planet?" Commander Gamble asked the question to Ryan, Jake and or Ariel.

"It might be easier to show you better than telling you is there a place we do it visual and clear?" said Major Jake to the Commander.

"If you like to go we could go to Holodeck 3 on deck 7 it is free and I can have an Holodeck engineer meet us so we can do this up right." Commander Gamble insisted.

"That would be great. "

"Um Commander that was another thing I forgot to tell you there is a Holodeck system here in the CIC bridge. Follow me to the Viewing system." Ryan then reached for his combadge and asked Holodeck engineer Lt. Arnold Brooks to link his shuttle in to the Holodeck gird.

Arnold asked, "What do we need to create on the Holodeck?"

Ryan said, "Every thing will be downloaded from my shuttle."

"The first thing that needs to be created is a ring in the spec of 6.7 meters in diameter outer ring a smaller ring fitting inside the outer ring and on the inner ring it has the symbols of the constellation that circle the earth. As well as a graphic of all the Egyptian gods." Major Ariel said to the computer.

"Is that it all for right now?" every one said to Ryan, Ariel, and Jake.

"Yes" -said Major Jake.

"Okay, now explain everything to use so we have an understanding of what we are about to walk into." Commander Gamble asked to the three of them.

Jake started the introduction with "It began around the time of the early Egyptians when a so called God known as Ra enslaved the early human race during the that time there was an uprising against Ra that forced him to leave the earth and transplant humans to other planets in the galaxy."

Major Ariel picked up the talk, "That was until the gate was uncovered in 1928 in Giza, Egypt where it was sent overseas to the United States to be examined by scientist and other theologians that tried to decipher what the gate it was in 1994 that Dr. Daniel Jackson broke the code by finding the key symbol that made the gate work, then he and Colonel O'Neill went threw, destroyed Ra and his ship with a heavy duty nuclear bomb."

Ariel past the information back to Jake, "O'Neill then covered up that Jackson was still alive on Abydos, that was until 1996 when the gate started to get active when a Goa'uld name Apophis came thru the stargate and took one of our people back with him to be his queen but the Goa'uld symbiote did not like the host so the SGC was reactivated and up today we have been searching for stuff to face the greatest enemy to date to face off against Anubis. Anubis is an Ascended Goa'uld System Lord and controls the majority of the territories that they control which is really bad. When you found us on the planet we were in the process of finding the repository of the Ancients on the planet to unlock a vast weapons cache or something to defeat Anubis."

"So does the Earth of your time have any allies at all to count on for help?" Lt. Command Jefferson asked the Majors.

Jake replied "We do but Asgard are currently battling a problem with Replicators, The Nox is not known for fighting, the Tollans are too advanced and have not really been able to provide much to us but we did protect them when the Goa'uld tried to blow up their cannons during a thing call Triad which means trail in common English. That's all I can remember at the moment ok Commander."

"What are the Goa'uld?" Dr. Marlene ask the Majors

"Well doctor, the Goa'uld are a parasitic race that try to enslave any creature under their control. If you would like Dr. Jackson can tell you more when we arrive to earth." Major Jake said to the doctor

"Thank you, Jake and Ariel." Every one said to each of the Majors.

"You're welcome every one." Jake and Ariel said to the crew standing in front of them. While they were wrapping, Ensign Samuel came on the intercom and said "We are about to exit hyperspace at earth every one please proceed to their stations."

While the Warrior exited hyperspace at earth they started to get every into position to protect it at all costs.


End file.
